The Masquerade Unfolds
by LoveShouldDie
Summary: Eleana is trying to find the man she fell in love with at a freak show years ago. But in order for her to find him, she must learn to sing, because the man had a voice like no other. What happens when Eleana seeks the Phantom for lessons? Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alone. With no one but his thoughts. His meaning in life was taken away from him. There he lived, under the grounds of Paris in his theater known as the Opera Populaire.

Darkness penetrated what was left of the once known Phantom of the Opera. His theater lied burned completely in ashes in most places, where as other areas stood tall as it once did two years ago but, covered in dust and ash. The Phantom's lair was left untouched and held no damage from the fire. He lied in his worn out bed, sleeping for what he hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

_"'Masquerade...paper faces on parade...Masquerade...hide your face so the world will never find you."' The Phantom sang, with music coming out of a music box in the shape of a monkey._

This dream he was having was all too familiar. The Phantom never allowed himself to think of the past, but his subconscience thinks otherwise.

_"Say you'll share with me, on love, one lifetime..." Two voices sang, one of which he loathed, and the other of which he had once loved. Or of what he once believed to be love._

The Phantom awoke with a cold sweat across his face. He buried his face in his hands when he came to the realization he was only dreaming. He was separated from the only person he learned to love. But he never received love in return, due to the hideous and grotesque half deformed face, which was hidden behind a white mask.

This women was Christine Daaé. Her voice was his reason to live. He found meaning, love, and realness in her singing, and longed for her to be his. But he was never good enough. An outcast and a mystery. She could not accept the man under the mask. She had fallen in love with Raoul, a man who had eveyrthing. Christine and Raoul ran off together not long after he released them both from his lair, unharmed. But he could not blame them. They had been apart for two long years. Two very lonely, long dreadful years.

How could he have been so foolish, so blinded? _She_ could have never loved him, this monster, a murderer. The Phantom had decided to forget of the women who long ago stole his heart and to never think of her again. The Phantom was to start over by using his real name if anyone asked, he was to start a new beginning.

He got up and started to light the candles throughout his lair, though he preferred darkness and found it comforting. He took a look around his home, which was something he had not done in awhile. Numerous cobwebs along with layers of dust lied on every inch of his home. His only home. He walked around looking at the shattered glass of empty rum, wine, and scotch bottles. He often drank to clear his mind, or to pass out all together. But not today, he was tired of feeling pity for himself. The Phantom needed to do something to do to clear his mind, by the looks of it, cleaning was the simplest solution.

On days like this, normally the Phantom would sit down and compose music that once lingered inside his soul. Or what was once a soul. His beautiful pipe organ, sat there in his lair, untouched for a little over two years. It was clearly not in it's best shape and probably would wheeze a note if he tried.

But playing music was not help him in achieving his goal in clearing his mind, it would only turn into sorrow, melancholy music of which his insides possessed. But the Phantom could not stand his lack of care for his musical instrument, and cleaned the layers of dust inside it. He placed his index finger onto a single key of the pipe organ. A long musical note filled the room.

_Ah, much better._

Most of his possessions where misplaced and thrown across the room broken, due to his anger. He came across a broken music box in shape of a monkey.

The Phantom longed to here the monkey sing it's tune of which he once made lyrics to. He had broken it not long after Christi- NO! He promised himself he would not think of her, but usually had little success. He then abandoned the idea of cleaning his lair and thought of cleaning where the damage far worse. His Opera House.

As he began to approach his boat which led him out of his lair, he stopped and looked into his mirror. He was wearing one of his many black suits with a dark purple vest, along with black pants, his cape, black gloves, and the half mask the covered the true monster of what he believed he was.

_My Opera house, destroyed because of me. My Opera house on which I spent years building._His Opera House was destroyed because of his two very hands, that were now placed upon his white mask, looking into the mirror hating what the reflection had to provide.

He then turned away from the mirror, not bearing to look at the monster in the reflection any longer. The Phantom made his way through his lair, to the pitch black corridor, which led to a dressing room mirror. He had once hid behind there, luring Christine Daaé into his home by telling her that he was her Angel of Music.

He slid open the mirror, walked out of the abandoned dressing room, and into his Opera House which was once full of life and sweet melodies of music. The Phantom stood in box five, his favorite seating area to watch Chri- NO! He must stop thinking of her. He stood staring onto the stage that was covered in ash, dust, and cobwebs. The stage needed lots of work.

His Opera House was commonly a place were children seek to find adventure or to use as a jungle gym. Many children sat in the dark telling scary stories of the Opera Ghost. All of the children believed he died within the fire, and was pleased to hear so. He didn't want people to know he was alive, and little did he want to be alive as well.

Why did he eavesdrop on the juvenile children tell their foolish stories, while lurking in the dark where he lied unseen? He did not know. Perhaps it was because loneliness was beginning to be unbearable.

The Opera Ghost jumped off box five onto the stage with much ease. There was a chandelier upon the stage, of which he broke prior to the fire in his Opera House. He examined the damage to the chandelier and knew he would be able to fix it without a problem.

Soon his Opera House would be restored to the way it once was before his obsession with the voice he will never forget began.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold breeze swept through the night air as Eleana stood outside the Opera Populaire. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Dreaming to walk through the halls of the Opera House again to finally meet the only person that could help her.

But all those dreams had crumbled as she starred at the building that was burned down in front of her. She could not believe her eyes. She had left everything behind to come here, her fiancee, her family, her life.

Eleana starred out to the Opera House reminiscing what had brought her here in the first place.

_"Come on Eleana or we are going to be late."_

_"I don't wana go! Nicolette said it was going to be scary!" she said pulling away from her brother's grasp._

_"Don't believe what Nicolette says, he doesn't know what hes talking about." _

_"He told me that the Freak Show takes little girls and keeps them for their shows!" she said on the urge of crying._

_"No one is going to take you Eleana."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise." _

_Eleana's brother stretched out his arm waiting for her to take his hand. She hesitated, wondering if her brother was really telling the truth or not. But slowly she reached out for his hand. _

_Eleana's family were visiting Paris for a vacation and her brothers, Nicolette and Claude were going to see a Freak Show that was in town. Eleana was no more than 8 years old. _

_She and her brothers entered the tent that held the freak show. Their were cages that held chimpanzees, lions, and two headed snakes. But what held her attention the most was a cage that was covered with red curtains. _

_As they waited for more people to arrive at the freak show, a short, balding, stubby man appeared, wearing a top hat along with a multicolored vest and a cane. _

_''Please gather around, gather around here, Mosiurers and Madammosielles. -Yes that's it, thank you." the man said. _

_He waited until their was a full house to carry on. _

_"Monsieur and Madamosielles, I present to you _Enfant du Diable!" _boasted the man. _

_On the cage their was a sign that read: The Devil's Child. The red curtains were pulled up as the tent was filled with gasps and screams of horror. In the cage lied a child, no older than 12 years old, wearing dirty rags for clothing which covered most of his skinny body. His hair was ragged and looked like it had not been cut in years, let alone washed._

_But what stood out the most was his face. Half of his face was deformed. The young boy tried to cover it, hiding his humilition from the crowd, as the older man pulled out his whip, and began to hit him all over. _

_"Show them your face, it is what they payed for!" the man yelled as he finished whipping him. _

_Slowly the boy pulled his hand away from his face and shut his eyes. Eleana could not help but feel pity for him. No one should be treated like that, like a savage, deformed face or not. The man threw some bread into the cage and the boy consumed it within seconds._

_Eleana slipped off her hand bag she was wearing in order to make an excuse to come back. She then turned to her brother Claude._

_"Can we go home now?"_

_Claude nodded, granting her wish, probably thinking she was scared. Truth be told the boy had not scared her at all._

_As they reached their house, Eleana packed some spare change, a loaf of bread, water, and a hair pin into another one of her handbags. _

_"Claude, I left my handbag at the Freak Show, may I go get it?"_

_"Eleana, you have about a million handbags, you won't miss this one."_

_"Please brother, it has all my money father gave me in it!"_

_"Oh alright, but be careful and don't take to long, its getting dark."_

_Eleana left in a hurry, running the whole way to the Freak Show. She sneaked in through curtains unnoticed. _

_She approached the cage which the boy she saw lied. He had his back turned from her facing a music box the shape of an monkey that appeared to be singing a tune, which the boy was humming along to. _

_"Masquerade...paper faces on parade...Masquerade...hide your face so the world will never find you..." the boy sang._

_His voice was not at all what she expected from a boy with such a hideous face. His singing made her heart melt and forget why she was their. She knew this feeling, for it was love. _

_She slowly came back to reality and withdrew the hair pin from her handbag and began to pick the lock. After a couple attempts, she successfully unlocked the cage, while the boy watched her with a look of shock and curiosity in his face. _

_"Monsieur, please take this and leave, never come back. Start a new life." Eleana said as she handed him her handbag that contained the money, food, and water. _

_The boy starred at her as if he did not understand one word she had just said, but then retrieved the hang bag and hopped out of the cage. He looked into her eyes and smiled, and then began to sprint into the night silently. _

_"I will pray for you!" Eleana yelled at him hoping he heard her. _

Eleana came back to reality, still staring at the Opera House. She did not come all this way for nothing. She could not just forget why she came here. She needed to find the boy from the freak show whom she loved. She needed to learn to sing so that she could be with the man she loved. She could not leave without trying.

Slowly, Eleana began to walk up to the Opera House, praying to God that her only hope still exsited, The Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Chapter 3

In a days time, The Phantom was capable of cleaning the stage with a push boom, and fixed the stage's dark red curtains, to where they were pulled up as if a show was performing. He went backstage and went through props, discarding the demolished, just as half of his theater was, and keeping only the useful ones.

The Phantom was proud that his cleaning plan was working. His only thoughts were to get his theater up and running again.

After giving the place one final sweep, he decided that he did enough work for one day and would return to his lair.

The Phantom approached the dressing room, where the entrance to his room was located. The dressing room had not changed much since the departure of its last occupant. There were what seemed to be hundreds of dead roses, which were now only stems. The Phantom began to slide the glass mirror which led him to his lair, when he heard a light pair of footsteps descend from the Opera Populaire's entrance.

_A visitor? _

It had been so long since the Phantom had been in the presence of another human. What pondered his mind was why he would be having a visitor so late at night. He had no source of time, but he knew the sun had set well past three hours ago.

Without a second thought, The Phantom began to lurk into the dark shadow of his Opera, taking all the shortcuts he knew, until he reached box five to watch his new visitor.

A graceful girl with eyes of wonder and amazement came walking up to the stage. She looked behind her several times as if to check if she was followed here. Her blond hair was wore tightly into a bun on top of her head, and wore a light green velvet dress that hugged her tightly around the waist, tied back with a bow. The Phantom assumed she was no older than her mid twenties, and was an amateur dancer by the way she walked. He watched her as she wandered throughout his Opera, just as anyone would do if they came here, and followed her silently. The Phantom quietly made his way through the sliding glass mirror once he realized the girl was heading there.

The Phantom wondered why the girl had come alone. She defiantly was a brave soul, for she did not look frighten as most people did when they came to his Opera. She had obviously had a good reason for coming if she came alone at night. Had this foolish viper forgotten of the Phantom of the Opera, or did she believe he was dead just like the rest?

* * *

Eleana wandered around the Opera House recalling the last time she had been their. Eleana and her fiancee were in town to see a new Opera Show. The leading role was being played by Christine Daae, a girl she had never heard of before.

But when the girl began to sing, nothing in the world mattered to her. But what struck her most by her performance was what memories it brought back to her, for the lyrics of the song she sang, Think of Me, explained exactly how she felt for years after she met the boy at the freak show. Later that night all she thought about was the boy, remembering that her heart was already taken. She did not love her fiancee the way she loved the boy. She simply had to agree to marry him because her father gave him his word.

She had read the stories in the paper about the Opera Ghost and how he gave Miss Daae singing lessons and seduced her into his home, that lay below the Paris Opera House, through the mirror in her dressing room. Eleana knew instantly that the Phantom would be her only hope for learning how to sing, because Christine's voice was the second most amazing voice she had ever heard.

Eleana kept pushing back her marriage as much as possible by making excuses that she wanted to see more of the world, while planning on how to escape in order to go to Paris and seek the Phantom and soon after find the boy she loved. Eventually Eleana pulled herself together one night and left only leaving her fiancee with a letter stating she never loved him, for she was in love with another man, and to not go looking for her.

Eleana made her way to the dressing room that once belonged to Christine Daae. The room was covered with dried up petals of roses, she imagined these were left from her last performance at the Opera House two years ago.

She made her way up to the mirror that was across the room as she undid her bow that was holding her blond hair into a bun. She placed both hands upon the glass of the mirror, starring at her reflection, hesitating to open it for she was scared to see what was inside.

_Don't be a chicken! I have to follow through, it's the only way I can learn to sing!_

Eleana reassured herself that she was doing the right thing when she heard music descending from behind the mirror.

* * *

The Phantom starred at the girl through the mirror, where he sat observing her. Her beauty had stunned him profondly, and her eyes had sunken right through him. He felt as if she was looking directly at him, and he felt...well almost whole. The girl placed her hands upon the mirror and the Phantom placed his upon hers in return. But the girl pulled away her hands and apperaed to have a look of doubt in her face.

_She's leaving? But why? _

The Phantom did not want her to leave, he wanted to know why she came. Without thinking the Phantom ran to his lair as fast as he could, reached his pipe organ, and began to play his music for the first time in two years.

* * *

All of Eleana's attention was focused on the music that was playing. She had no doubt about who was playing the sorrow melchannly music.

She slid the mirror open without much effort, for it was cracked open already. A black tunnel that appeared as if to be never ending was infront of her. Not sure of what she was doing she began to make her way to the end of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a lake surronded by mist. Surely she was not going to have to swim to find the composur of the music. But then she realized their was a boat. Eleana made sure the it was steady by placing her foot in boat, it gently rocked, and she was sure it was sturdy. She grabbed onto a pole that was next to the boat to support her weight until she caught her balance on the boat and pushed off.

Candels began to appear right out of the water and were lit. She tried to take in as much as the room as she could. The lake that surronded her was covered by a mist, which made this all much scarier. But nothing could stop Eleana now, she was almost there.

The path which the boat was following came to an end. Without thinking Eleana got out of the boat looking for the source of the music. In the room were thousands of cobwebs, it obviously had not been cleaned in awhile, along with a repulca of the Opera House fully restored. The beautiful but sorrow music which had almost brought her to tears stopped.

Eleana turned around where she found to beface to face with the Phantom of the Opera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews the really make my day and keep me eager to write you guys more. I know i don't have a lot of reviews but the people that have so far are awesome ! And you guys that just sit back and read are cool too. Thankyouu for the support :D**

The Phantom stopped playing his music once he came to the realization that the girl had finally approached his lair. He silently walked up to her and waited for her to register that his music had come to an end.

The girl slowly turned around, he guessed she had not expected to come face to face with him. Her emerald eyes widen in shock and started to breath rapidly. He mentally thanked himself for wearing his best suit, for he had obviously intimidated her. Not wanting the silence to continue on any longer the Phantom began to speak.

"Mademoiselle, may I ask what your name is?"

She had looked as if she did not grasp anything he had just said. She tried to say her name several times but no sound came out of her mouth. She then took a deep breath, pulled herself together and replied.

"Eleana Rochette, Monsieur."

"Do you know who I am, Miss Rochette?"

"I- I- yes... what are you going to do to me?"

The Phantom was not expecting that response at all. Tears began to well up inside her eyes. He decided to try and calm her down some, he had obviously come off too strong.

"Do not fret, Mademoiselle, I mean no harm, and a believe you did not either."

"No I did not, Monsieur, I apologize."

"I very much except your apology, now what has brought you to my Opera House today?"

Eleana began to look down at her feet, hiding her face which had turned scarlet red from embarrassment.

"Monsieur, I came to ask you for a favor."

The Phantom began to walk around giving her some room. He then starred at her, longing to here how he could help her.

"You see, Monsieur, I need your help. I need to learn how to sing. I came here hoping you could teach me."

_She wanted me to teach her how to sing. Did I even know how to teach anymore?_

The Phantom pretended to ponder this thought as he paced around his lair.

"Mademoiselle, do you wish to tell me why?"

"I need to learn to sing for the man I love"

_The man she loved! _

"And who is this man you love?"

The Phantom did not know why he was getting so worked up over something so simple. She needed lessons to sing. Why was he so mad that she loved someone else? But he knew this kind of rage, for it was all too familiar.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur..." Eleana whispered.

He knew this man must mean a lot to her. She loved him and put her life in stake coming here not knowing what would happen to her just so she could learn to sing. He pushed all thoughts aside trying to persuade himself that she was just a student and no more. He was not going to make the mistake he did last time.

"Well, Miss Rochette, I must here you sing to know whether or not you are teachable."

A huge smile emerged across her face. He could not help but feel real inside; her smile had brightened him. Trying not to get too carried away, the Phantom made his way to pipe organ and gave her a cue to start singing.

She withdrew a deep breath and began to sing quietly and unsure.

The Phantom's thoughts had cut train of thought was lost, he had forgotten who he was and why he was here, for the girl began to sing the lyrics he once knew.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again, you long, to take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

He could not believe his ears his mind was surely playing tricks on him. But yet he continued to listen.

Her singing had grew louder, he assumed she had grown more confidence that he did not stop her, taking it as a good sign.

"We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all those things we've shared and seen. Don't think of all the ways things might have been..."

The Phantom closed his eyes, listening to the majestic voice that filled his lair, warming his heart.

"Think of me, think of me waking, silent, and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard, to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those nights, think of all the things we'll never do. Their will never be a day, When I don't think of you...

Eleana's singing had come to an end. But how did she know that song? Did she know the women whose voice once sung this song? Or was it total coincidence that she heard this song from a night so long ago, and decide to fill his Opera, once again, with such pure and majestic music. The Phantom's eyes shot back open after concluding his thoughts.

"You will defiantly need training. But Mademoiselle you do have talent and potential."

Eleana planted a huge smile upon her face once again, the Phantom, for the first time in over two years, gave a smile in return.

The Phantom truly meant every single word he spoke. He did not agree to teach her because of the song she sung, or because of her beauty, but because she did have talent deep down, and knew she really wanted to learn.

"When will you like to come for your first lesson?"

"Oh, Monsieur, you have no idea what this means to me!"

Eleana looked as if she was going to run up and give him a hug. Tears began to descend from her eyes. Tears of joy. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, he assumed hoping he had not noticed her, for she turned a deep shade of scarlet again.

She then looked up at him with an face as if she was trying to apologize. She then began to speak.

"Monsieur, please excuse my rudeness, but what is your name?"

The Phantom simply starred at her not knowing what to say. She had told him she knew who he was, for she knew what title he went by. But she wanted to know his name, not the silly titles he went by, but his real birth name. The Phantom had almost forgotten his name himself, but looked up at her and answered.

"Erik."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy fan fic readers! Sorry i know it's been forever since I last updated. But luckily i have a three day weekend! School and cheer leading really keep me busy. And guys please please review, I'm not sure If i am going to continue this fan fiction so i need your guys opinion, their the most important, if you like it, i will try and keep writing. Thankss for the support! Enjoy:D**

Eleana sat on her windowsill starring up at the sky. She could not believe she had actually encountered the Phantom of the Opera, and he was going to give her singing lessons once a week. Never in her dreams was she able to imagine that one day she could sing like Christine Daae, and now with Erik's help, that was going to change.

But something scared her about all of this. Was Erik going to trap her in his lair for two weeks like he once did to Christine? Surly he wouldn't, he was in love with Christine, she was only his student. Eleana decided to shove away her thoughts by thinking of the boy at the freak show.

She was going to finally be with the man she loved. She was going to here his beautiful voice once again.

But even these thoughts could not preclude her thoughts about Erik.

He looked like a mess, not only physically but emotionally too. He seemed to second guess every move he made and to only trust himself. He barley even seemed alive, he was just a body without a soul, without a meaning to live. Eleana wondered if this was because Christine had left him. Though even without his soul, she couldn't help resist thinking how handsome he was. He was tall, nicely dressed, and muscular. She found him very intimidating and he seemed to make all of her thoughts go blank.

Trying not to get too carried away, Eleana shut her window seal and changed into her night clothes. Leaving her fiancee and meeting Erik had drained her. She said a quick prayer, blew out her candle, got into her bed, and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Erik stood outside of a small inn, which Eleana was staying at, lurking behind the shadows. He could not help but follow her home making sure she made it their safe.

He starred at Eleana as she looked up at the night sky while the moonlight shimmered upon her.

_Stunning. Absolutely stunning. _

Erik cursed to himself quietly for thinking that.

_No one will love me, I have to learn to except that. If Christine could not see past the monster of which I consume, than no one can. _

But she was truly beautiful, that was clear.

_"I need to learn to sing for the man I love." _

She loved another man. He shouldn't go making a fool of himself like he did with the last person he got close to. Eleana was just his student and nothing more.

Erik noticed Eleana was getting up and shutting her window. He had the urge to shout out to her saying he was there, but shoved away the thought as soon as it came to him.

She then blew out her candle. Erik decided to go back to his lair and to plan his new students singing lesson.

* * *

Eleana lied in her bed not wanting to wake up and trying to drift back to sleep. She had just had the best dream. She had finally gotten the guts leave her fiancee and go to Paris to meet the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom had agreed to teach her to sing and his true name was Erik. He was also very attractive, but most importantly she was going to find the boy from the freak show.

She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes when she came to the conclusion she would not be able to fall back asleep to her dream. She slowly opened her eyes when she gasped aloud.

_I wasn't dreaming! I did come to Paris, I met the Phantom of the Opera! _

A emotion of sadness came over her suddenly. She was going to miss her family. She was worried about her fiancee, Charles. He was probably disgusted with her and going crazy. He had always loved her. Ever since she was a little girl, Charles was always nice to her and cared for her. But all she could see in him was a friend, he was like her brother, like family. She had tried to love him, it drove her insane as to why she just couldn't just show affection to him in return. But that question was answered for her the night she heard Christine Daae sing. She could not love Charles, her heart had already belonged to another man.

Eleana did not know anyone in Paris. The city was nice and not that much different from Dijon, but was just much bigger. Being lonely was one thing Eleana could not stand. She did not like having no one to talk to. The night in Paris scared her too. The other ladies that lived at the inn she was staying at often came home drunk and bring home a different drunk men to the room every night. Eleana stayed clear of them, not wanting any trouble.

Eleana began her day buy going down to the market getting food for herself with the little money that she had. She was going to need to find a job soon if she was going to want to eat. After that she went home and washed all of her clothes except for the one she had on and pinned them to a close line on her balcony. As dark approached Eleana decided to go inside.

Just as she was going to retrieve some parchment and a quill to write what she had been putting off for a week, a rapid knock came from her bedrooms door.

_Is it Erik? It can't be. Our singing lessons are not till tomorrow and was I not supposed to come to him?  
_

Eleana got up and slowly began to approach the door. Another set of knocks came from the door. Obviously he was impatient.

She twisted the doorknob fast, wanting to get it over with but came face to face with the last person she expected. It was not Erik, for it was her brother Claude.

"Claude! How did yo know I was here!" she questioned in a violated voice but welcomed him with a loving hug.

"I had to make sure you were alright."

He did not look happy at all. Eleana rarely ever saw her closest brother get mad.

"Well I'm fine." she said turning her back to him.

She knew Claude inside and out and she knew he didn't come all this way just to make sure she was alright. Eleana and Claude were the most attached to their father and took his death the hardest. The only way they made it through was by each other.

"Eleana...what are you doing? Why did you leave home? Why did you leave Charles with nothing more than a note when you left!"

Claude was very close to Eleana trying to find out answers of which she didn't fully know herself.

"I know what I'm doing Claude. I am an adult now keep that in mind. I am allowed to do what I please!"

"And leaving your family, your fiancee, your life Eleana, _that _pleases you! Did you not think about anyone but yourself before you left? I thought you always put others before yourself, I thought that's how father raised us!"

"Maybe it's time I do what I want to do Claude not what you, mother, or Nicolette wants me to do. And don't bring father into this! He would tell me to go fulfill my dreams, to live my life, not others."

Claude did not know what to say this. He paced around the room looking out the window. She assumed he was trying to calm down.

"Can you at least let Charles know you are safe. Hes worried sick about you, hes hired a search team to look for you." Claude said in a calm matter.

Eleana was glad to see that he had calm down. She didn't like it when her brother was angry because he only acted that way when he was worried, and their was nothing for him to worry about...not yet.

"Before you busted in here I was already planning on writing him thank you very much."

"Eleana...come home...please." Claude looked as if he was on the edge of begging.

"I can't."

Eleana could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. She turned around, she didn't want her brother see her cry.

Claude approached her and turned her around.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just need to know you were alright and knew what you were doing."

Eleana leaned on her brothers shoulders and began to sob. She could not help it, she loved her brother so much. He looked so much like their father.

"I've thought this through, Claude. I do know what I'm doing." she said after pulling herself together.

"Is their really another man?"

Eleana didn't assume he read the note she left Charles.

"Yes. Their is." she whispered.

"Will he take care of you?" Claude looked concerned, just as any typical big brother.

"I think so."

She did not want to tell him that she did not know the man's name of whom she loved or that if he would love her in return. Luckily he did not mention it. Instead he asked a question that caught her off guard.

"Well is their at least one person that you know that can check up on you to make sure you are okay?"

Eleana's mind immediately jumped to Erik. But surly Erik would not come to check on her. He was just her singing teacher and little did she know if he even really wanted to teach her at all.

"Yes, Claude please do not worry." she said trying to make it sound as convincing as possible

Claude did not buy her bad acting and pulled her in for another hug.

"I wish father were here." Eleana whispered.

"So do I, Eleana...so do I."

"Will you say a prayer at his grave for me. Please tell him that I miss him and that I hope he forgives me for my disappearance?"

"Of course I will."

"And tell everyone they have nothing to worry about and I will write them as soon as I get a chance?"

"I would of done so even if you had not asked."

Claude was edging his way towards the door.

"Eleana as much as I hate to, I have to go. Mary doesn't exactly know I'm here and she is probably growing curious of why I am taking so long _visiting mother_ about now."

She did not want him to leave. Eleana had been so lonely for the past week. She forced herself not to cry and reminded herself why and who she was here for.

"Please come and visit any time, Claude, just don't tell Charles where I am at."

"Goodbye Eleana."


	6. Chapter 6

Not knowing why, Erik decided to go to Eleana's inn and make sure she was still their and safe. He had been longing for the next day to come ever sense Eleana had left his lair. He sat in his Opera House trying to occupy himself, but all he could ever think about was her.

He decided that if he saw that she was alright he wouldn't be worrying about her or thinking about her as much. He waited until dark approached to start making his way to the inn.

Erik did not like the inn she was staying at. I frightened him that she would stay there when their were drunk men and women that often lived their and could easily take advantage of her. But Eleana was a brave soul. She had came all this way to meet him, The Phantom of the Opera for God's sake.

Just as Erik began to approach the inn, he heard loud galloping coming from his west side.

Erik ran away hiding in the shadows. He did not want to be seen, by anyone, not even if it was Eleana.

A man, probably in hid early thirties came galloping in on his horse that was all white and pulled up to the inn. He got off his horse in a hurry and tied up the mule to a nearby tree trunk.

The man ran up to the inn door and barged in looking furious. Erik did not like this. While hiding behind the shadows of the night, he made his way behind the inn, where the window to Eleana's room was.

He heard unmistakable rapid knocks on her door.

Not wanting to miss anything Eleana and the man said, he climbed up a nearby vines and made his way towards her balcony. He made sure he was not visible and began to listen on in their conversation.

Erik only heard shouts and yells coming from the man before he could make out anything that they were saying. He wanted to go in their and threaten the man for raising his voice to her.

"Eleana...come home...please." the man begged.

_He wanted her home. _

Erik was glad to see he had calmed down and approached her in a nice manor. But he didn't want him to take her away. If she left would he just revert to his old ways, drinking himself blind, longing for death?

"I can't." a sweet voice said.

Finally he had heard Eleana speak. He was glad that she was going to stay. He felt the urge to smile but didn't. Even though she was not going to leave, he could here the sadness in her voice. She did want to go home. Was he making her miserable?

The man began to approach Eleana and turned her around. She was crying. Erik could not help but feel guilty for this. He should of never accepted her wish to have singing lessons so she could go back to her family.

The man then pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder. Erik felt his temper raising. He felt jealousy over come her. They obviously loved each other.

_"I need to learn how to sing for the man I love."_

Was this the man? It was clear she loved him.

The situation that Erik was in felt like deja vu. The Past was repeating itself.

Growing furious and ill tempered, Erik jumped down from the balcony silently not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say. Why did he even raise his hopes that this girl was different. They were all the same! All they saw in men were rich and beauty. Not compassion or their souls. But a question raised inside him.

_Do I even have a soul?_

Surly someone like him, a monster, a murderer could not have a soul at all.

Erik ran into the night, making his way through the Opera Populaire, reaching his destination.

He did not have patience to row his boat, so he swam all the way to his lair.

He grabbed the closest candle stick and began to break anything that was in his way.

Erik began to shatter all of his mirrors until he came to the last remaining one.

He dropped his candle stick and starred at the mask that hid what he truly was. Erik placed his hand on his mask and dropped down to his knees silently weeping. No one could ever love him. He was destined to be a lone forever, with no one but his thoughts. He began to take deep rapid breaths and before he knew it a loud yell filled his Opera. Erik had screamed not caring who heard, because even if they did no one would come.

* * *

Eleana woke up late the next day with a huge smile on her face.

_I'm going to get my first singing lesson today!_

She kept herself busy all day by taking a long hot bath and getting ready for her lesson way early then she should of. She cleaned her room from top to bottom which took a couple hours because who ever had last occupy this room had a lack of tidiness. Eleana could not help but hum throughout the day while she performed her tasks.

Eleana wrote letters to all of her family and wrote a sincere apology to Charles and making sure their was nothing for him to worry about.

Before Eleana knew it, the sun was setting and darkness was beginning to approach.

She began to make her way to the Opera Populaire, it wasn't exactly the shortest walk. By the time she reached the destroyed piece of beauty, it was dark.

Eleana made her way through the Opera House, imagining that it was fully restored. She twirled around still humming, not caring if Erik was watching.

"Are you going to come out or should I come to your lair?" Eleana asked to the silent Opera feeling stupid.

She did not get a response from Erik.

"Fine, if you are not going to show yourself, I will just have to find you." she whispered.

She felt so juvenile almost as if she was a child again, playing hide and seek with Charles.

Eleana walked in the the dressing room and walked up to the mirror. She placed her small fragile hands upon the glass and it slid open. The dark tunnel that seemed never ending lied before her once again. Feeling more confident than she did the last time she walked down the corridor, Eleana made her way through without glancing back or second guessing herself.

She approached the boat and placed herself in it. She pushed off and began to row through the dark and misty lake.

Their was barley any light in Erik's lair. Only a few candles were lit and their seemed to be more rum, scotch, and wine bottles broken or half empty around his lair.

their was no sign that Erik was in the room. Eleana was never the one to have patience, so she cleared her throat acknowledging her appearance.

"Monsieur Erik, will you please show yourself and help me out of this boat."

Eleana once again did not get an answer. She began to grow antsy and hopped out of the boat. She really didn't need help getting out, she only asked thinking it was lady like.

She looked around his lair, all of his mirrors were shattered but one. They were not like that last week. Were they?

"I must ask you to leave and never come back." a deep mysterious familiar voice echoed.

Eleana got chills down her back from hearing his voice once again.

"Monsieur please show yourself." Eleana said calmly.

"Leave now! And never come back!"

Eleana was at loss of words. He wanted her to leave! Had she done something wrong?

"Please Monsieur can we speak about this in person?" She tried not to sound worried.

She had not come all this way to be bailed on. She needed Erik, more than she ever needed anyone before. He was her last hope. Her hope to find the man she loved."

Erik came out not looking at Eleana. He looked more intimidating than he did the last time they met, if that was even possible.

"Go. Forget about me. Leave. You will do it anyways." he said in a deep voice.

She did not like to see him like this.

"Monsieur please, think of what you are saying."

"_Think about what I am saying!_", Erik mocked her. " I do not need to even think about what I am doing for one second! You don't think I know what happens when people get close to me! They all leave Eleana! They leave! They don't know how to love a man that is a monster! All they see is a murderer, a freak! They scream in fear when they see me, when they see behind this mask!"

Erik was very close to Eleana pointing at his mask, trying to prove his point.

"I am sorry Monsieur." she said quietly not knowing what else to say.

Erik paced around his lair. having his back towards her.

"Leave."

Eleana could not leave! She was so close. She needed to stall him, to find out why.

"I will leave once you give me an answer of why you are refusing to teach me."

"Eleana do you not know who you are dealing with! I"m the Phantom of the Opera! I kill! I do not live to please others! Others live to please me!"

An evil laugh filled the room. Eleana tried not to let it get to her but the laugh had forced her to get goosebumps.

"I don't care." she said trying to sound brave. She took a step forward trying to show she wasn't scared even though she was.

"I have better things to do than teach you."

* * *

Erik did not want to fight with her any longer. He had told her that he was a murderer and a monster and still she stayed standing at his lair fighting her way back each time he tried to scare her away. He had almost forgotten why he was mad at her in the first place. He decided to try an make up an excuse.

"I have better things to do than teach you."

"You can not stand their and lie to my face saying you honestly have better things to do than teach me! What could possibly be more important, cleaning cobwebs everyday?"

Erik was now asking himself the same thing. But then she said something that caught him off guard.

"I am not like Christine, Erik. I am your student and I need you."

Erik flinched at the sound of Christine's name. What she said had stung him but also began to make him think straight.

_What am I doing? She loves another man. I am her teacher. She needs me. _

Erik slowly turned around to face her, finding that she was weeping silently.

"Mademoiselle, please forgive me." he said quietly trying to calm down.

Erik walked up to her and wiped away a stray tear that she had missed. He placed his finger below her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He put a apologetic look on his face without even trying. He was truly sorry.

_Why must I always bring women to tears?_

Eleana stopped crying and finally met eyes with Erik. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of emerald he had ever seen. He could not help but smile at her, hoping he would give her one in return.

The huge smile that Erik had been longing to see emerged across her face.

"I forgive you, Monsieur Erik."


	7. Chapter 7

Eleana walked around Erik's lair looking at the mess it contained. Shattered glass seemed to cover most of the lairs floor due to the series of broken mirrors. She almost asked if he broke them himself, but then decided it would be best not to.

As she observed the mess, her eyes caught on a small replica of the the Opera House.

"Monsieur-

"Please, call me Erik." he interrupted as he gathered the music sheets that were thrown across his lair.

"Erik, what is this?"

He looked up from what he was doing, glanced by Eleana and quickly shifted his eyes to the object she was pointing at.

"That, Eleana, is what my Opera House will look like when I am done restoring it."

She took a closer look at the replica of the Opera, now noticing all the differences from what it used to look like that she overlooked.

"You're planning on fixing it?"

"Yes, I thought I made myself very clear, did I not?" Erik smirked at her and went back to collecting his music sheets.

"I thought you did not want people to know you were alive, how are you supposed to hire someone?"

"I do not need to hire someone, I am perfectly capable of reconstructing it myself."

Their was no hint of anger in his voice, he was simply stating a fact.

"Surly you can not build it as perfect as it originally was. Whoever designed the Opera Populaire must be a genius, I wish I could meet him."

"You already have, and thank you." Erik smiled at her as he grabbed the last music sheet off the floor.

"You mean you are an architect?"

"Yes, I am."

Eleana thought about this for a moment. How could he rebuild the Opera Populaire all by himself without any help? How would he buy his supplies? How would he build it without anyone noticing?

"Could I help?" Eleana blurted out before she even knew what she was saying and instantly wanted to take it back.

"I'm sorry?"

"With the Opera House, what if I came more often and helped you?"

"I am not sure, do you have any experience in this kind of stuff Mademoiselle?"

"I once built a birdhouse with my father if that counts." Eleana giggled silently.

Erik did not answer her question, instead he began to organize the papers he collected, she assumed he was trying to put them back in the right order.

Eleana needed a reason to come to his home more often. Her loneliness at her inn was beginning to drive her crazy. She wondered how Erik was capable of being a lone. Or was that part of his facade?

"Well, I am a good cleaner, I'm the only girl sibling in my family and I'm used to cleaning big messes because of having two big brothers and all."

Erik looked up from what he was doing and spoke, "I could use an extra pair of hands around here."

Eleana felt a huge smile form upon her face. Eleana watched Erik as he began to prepare their first singing lesson. His unmasked half of his face looked very concentrated and mature. He was wearing his black pants and white shirt that revealed some of his chest. She could not help but stare at his muscles and then linger towards his lips. She wondered what it would be like kissing him. Eleana starred at him fantasizing when she snapped back into reality, realizing Erik was shaking her trying to get her attention.

* * *

Erik tried his best to not stare at Eleana. She looked more beautiful today than she had ever seen her if that was even possible. Her blond hair was left down and wore a light purple dress that suited her figure perfectly. He pretended to be busy by rearranging the music sheets that were in his hands for the tenth time. Finally when Erik could not stand the silence going on between him and Eleana, he decided to begin their lesson.

"Okay, we are going to do some simple breathing exercises so you can learn how to hold your notes higher and longer." Erik said as he looked at Eleana.

She had seemed to not acknowledge one word that came from his mouth. She was biting her lip with her head titled slightly to the left, starring out to nothingness.

"Eleana are you alright?" Erik said concerned.

Once again he did not get an reply. He slowly walked up to Eleana and shook her slightly trying to get her attention.

"Eleana!"

She gasped loudly and looked at him as if she had no idea what just happened. Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked down at her feet trying to hide her humiliation.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what happened."

Erik was confused and was curious of what she could possibly be day dreaming of, but decided not to get into her business. He had forgotten all his grip on her and pulled his hand away quickly, slowly feeling her warmth leave his hand, until it returned to its normal temperature.

"As I was saying, we are going to begin with some breathing exercise so that way you can hold your notes higher and longer."

* * *

Eleana felt so stupid. She let her hormones get to the best of her like a silly school girl. She looked down not wanting Erik to see her embarrassment which would obviously give away what she was thinking about. Eleana felt Erik's hand on her and felt butterflies rise within her stomach. He soon then withdrew his hand so quickly it was as if she burned him.

"As I was saying, we are going to begin with some breathing exercise so that way you can hold your notes higher and longer." Erik repeated so she knew what he was trying to tell her earlier.

Eleana began to walk up to Erik's pipe organ, which is where he was standing, to begin the lesson.

Erik explained to her how to breath with your stomach, which sounded impossible, and placed his hand on her stomach showing her how to do it properly.

As soon as he did so, Eleana could not help but feel the butterflies rise inside her once again. Her breathing began to exhilarate.

"Mademoiselle, perhaps this is not the best day for you to have your lesson."

"No, it's fine I'm just nervous, that's all."

Erik nodded in acknowledgment and continued on his lesson.

Eleana had lied straight to his face. Why was she feeling this way? She loved the boy from the freak show and yet she was acting as if she liked Erik.

_Its just my nerves that's all.

* * *

_

After they had completed Eleana's singing lesson, Erik watched Eleana wander about his lair freely. She obviously did not want to leave anymore than Erik wanted her to. He could tell she was thinking of something to talk about to break the silence. Erik did not mind the silence, he found it comforting much unlike Eleana.

"What do you do for a living?" Eleana asked beginning to approach Erik.

"I am an architect, composure, a teacher, and a singer."

She looked absolutely amazed by this. Erik was pleased that he had impressed her.

"Could I hear you sing?"

Erik was caught off guard by her question.

_Could I sing anymore? I have not sung once since that night two years ago._

"I'm sorry, Eleana, but not tonight."

She did not seem surprised about his answer. Erik felt bad that he could not sing for her, he wanted to be able to win her over, to show her his full potential.

"Have you always lived in Paris?"

"I come and go, but I have not found a place I've learned to love as much as here."

She continued to walk around his lair, he assumed she was thinking of what to say next. He study her quietly. Her beauty seemed so soft and pure. So natural. He observed the way she walked around comfortably as if she had owned this room herself. She looked up and saw he was looking at her. She quickly looked down towards her feet hiding her embarrassment. Erik wondered of she was always this shy, or if he was the only one that saw this side of her.

"And what about your family?"

Erik rarely ever thought about his family, and if he ever did, the thoughts were not ever pleasant.

"I do not have one. And if I ever came close to having one, they've left and started their own."

Eleana shifted uncomfortably, he guessed she did not know what to say. Erik was pleased to see she did not question him any more about his past. He was tired of reliving it, wishing he could somehow go back and change it. He did not like being a murderer, a monster. He was sick of secretly dreaming of beauty and wanting people to accept him for him. He was never going to earn love, he would live a lone forever until death approaches him.

Erik had completely lost track of time and notice Eleana trying to hide her yawn. He felt guilty for keeping her up so late and decided it was time for her to come home.

"Eleana, as much as I enjoy your company, I must point out it is getting awfully late and you look as if you are going to pass out any second."

Eleana nodded in agreement and followed Erik to his boat. He grasped her hand, helping her in, and pushed off, rowing to the entrance of the mirror.

He walked Eleana all the way to the exit of his Opera and pretended to return to his lair until she was at least a hundreds yards in front of him and followed her in the darkness.

Once he was sure she was safe he returned to his lair, put out all of the candles and slid into his worn out bed and drifted to sleep.

_A younger version of Erik sat in the attic of the Opera Populaire. He sat looking at the stain glass window he had constructed many years ago when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Erik quickly hid behind one of the statues in the room, not wanting to seen. _

_A young girl in her early teens came walking into the attic a lone. She had long brown curly hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was holding a candle and a picture of an older man. She placed the candle down; lit it, and placed the picture of the man next to it. The girl knelled down and began to speak. _

_"Little Lotte _

_thought everything and nothing..._

_Her father promised her_

_that he would send her the angel of music..._

_Her father promised her..._

_Her father promised her..." _

_She then began to sing and Erik silently listened._

_"You were once my one companion _

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once my friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered."  
_

_"Wishing you were somehow here again . . ._

_wishing you were somehow near . . ._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_somehow you would_

_be here . . . _

_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . ._

_knowing that I never would . . ._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_all that you dreamed_

_I could . . ._

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_cold and monumental, seem, for you,_

_the wrong companions -_

_you were warm and gentle . . ._

_Too many years_

_fighting back tears . . ._

_Why can't the past_

_just die . . .?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . ._

_knowing we must say goodbye . . ._

_Try to forgive . . ._

_teach me to live . . ._

_give me the strength_

_to try . . ._

_No more memories,_

_no more silent tears . . ._

_No more gazing across_

_the wasted years . . ._

_Help me say_

_goodbye..."_

_Erik could not help but sing out to her in return._

_"Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."_

_She gasped of shock and stood up looking through the attic to see if anyone was their._

_"Whose their?"_

_Erik could not resist but tell her what she wanted to hear. _

_"Have you forgotten your angel?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_I was dreaming of her once again._

Erik sat in his bed reliving the dream he had of the girl he once loved, over and over again. No matter how hard he tried not to think of her, his mind always found the loopholes, fighting her way back into his mind. It was hard enough not being able to ever see her again, to never hear that voice again, but reliving their precious moments they once shared together was worse than hell itself.

Trying to escape his thoughts of the girl who he dared not to speak her name, Erik began to work on his new project on reconstructing his Opera House. He began his project by sketching out what the new Opera would look like, and then soon after transferring it to blueprints.

He then made a list of essential materials he would need in order to begin working. Since Eleana had so kindly offered her help to him, he decided to ask her the favor if she could fetch the items he needed. He was careful to ask her for items he was sure would not be too difficult for her to carry, for she was so fragile.

He withdrew his writing quill and some parchment, and began to write an letter addressed to Eleana. He finished the letter within minutes, and placed it into a envelope along with 1000 francs, which would be more than enough for her to buy the items he needed. He sealed the letter and then put it aside.

Erik freshened up by taking a hot bath and shaving, even the masked side of his face, which was something he rarely did.

He examined himself in the last remaining undamaged mirror in his lair. He was wearing his normal apparel which consisted of his black suit, white shirt, black pants, black gloves, cape, and his hat.

Erik could not help but notice he had been acting in a complete different behavior lately that was so unlike himself. He was often tidying up his lair, and keeping up with his personal hygiene. He wondered when the last time it was when he tried to look appropriate for the account of others, but abandoned the thought as soon as he realized the answer.

He then retrieved the letter, and began to make his way to the exit of his Opera House.

Erik walked outside, squinting his eyes due to the brightness of the sun directly above him. He could not recall the last time he had walked outside in broad daylight.

He began to make his way to his destination unseen by using deserted ally ways and by jumping from roof top to roof top. After over ten minutes of traveling, Erik finally made his way to the inn which Eleana was staying at and made his way to the back of the building. He climbed up the vines that led to the window of her balcony.

He was relieved to see she was still sleeping, but couldn't help but feel guilty at the same time. He had been so foolish and lost track of time the previous night, which kept Eleana up past normal hours.

As quietly as possible, Erik cracked open the white wooded window and placed himself into her room. He walked up to her bedside, watching her as she slowly breathed in and out and her eye lids shifting back and forth. He could tell she was dreaming. Of what, he did not know. Was it of him?

_"I need to learn how to sing for the man I love."_

Reciting this painful sentence Eleana had told him a little over a week ago, helped him realize that she was his student, and he was her teacher, and nothing more. He was not going to let this end badly like the way it ended last time.

He walked slowly to her bedside and placed the letter to her left side, hoping that she would be able to notice it when she woke up.

Before he knew what he was doing, Erik began to lean in on Eleana about to plant a kiss on her forehead, when he came to his senses of what he was doing and quickly left her side and turned around leaving the way he came in.

He silently made his way out of the cracked window leaving it open, not wanting to leave.

"I will be waiting for you, Mademoiselle Eleana."

With that being said, Erik jumped of the balcony with a quiet but audible thud, retreating to his lair.

* * *

_"Come here quick!" Charles yelled out as he read the present days newspaper._

_"What is it?" Eleana said in a worried voice, tossing aside the bag she was knitting._

_"Listen to this 'Christine Daae Missing!' " Charles read out to Eleana the headline of the front page._

_"Is that the young prima donna we saw last night?"_

_Christine Daae had preformed "Think of Me" the night before and Eleana could not stop thinking of it ever since. She dreamed to have a voice as pure and sweet as hers; Eleana could not even croak a note if she tried._

_Eleana and Charles were in Paris celebrating their engagement by seeing a new show held at the Opera Populaire the previous night._

_"Yes." he said as he was in the middle of reading the article._

_"Give it here!" she demanded as she snatched the newspaper from her fiancee's hands._

_She knew that her actions were extremely unlady like but with Charles she could care less. She was not in the best of moods with him, but it was nothing that he did. It was her, no matter how much she tried to love him, she could not even show the least bit of affection towards him. She did not know why this was until last night. She could not love Charles, she was in love with another man, and she had fallen in love with him way before she even knew Charles. The man was the boy from the freak show, for his voice had won her over almost instantly. Eleana began to read the article._

**Christine Daae Missing!**

**The Phantom Returns-**

**Those who believe that the Opera Ghost had left the Opera Populaire**

**for good are once again proved wrong. Christine Daae, age 24, was kid-**

**napped shortly after her trimumphant performance in the new Opera**

**show, La Corlatta,as the lead role (originally supposed to be played by**

**Corlatta herself, but was absent due to a sickness).**

**Witnesses say that Miss Daae was last saw alone when she returned**

**to her dressing room shortly after her performance. Monsieur Viscount de**

**Changy infroms the press he heard a mysterious voice of a man in Miss**

**Daae's dressing room, but when he walked in, their was no man to be found,**

**or Miss Christine Daae.**

**People of the Opera are known to believe this man as the famous Op-**

**era Ghost. Rumor around the Oprea is that Christine has been taking singing**

**lessons from the no other Phantom of the Opera himself. It has been said**

**that Miss Daae believes him to be her 'Angel of Music'. One of the ballet**

**girls from the Opera says that Christine Daae could not even croak a note**

**if she tried three months ago-**

_Eleana had lost all interest in the article and read the last sentence over and over again. She could not wrap her mind around the idea that Christine could not sing until three months ago. She sounded like a professional, as if she had been singing for her whole life. But that all changed, with the help of the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. She had vaguely heard of him in her past, for her brother Nicolette used to try and scare her by telling her he would hang anyone in his sight._

_But, Eleana knew what she had to do now. She had to meet the Phantom, she needed to learn to sing for the man she loved in return.

* * *

_

Eleana woke up to feel a light summer breeze sweep across her face. She tried to remember if she had left the window open when she had fallen gone to bed last night, but then recalled that she didn't because she was so tired she did not have the energy to do anything else besides to fall asleep.

She stretched her arms wondering how late she had slept in. Then she hoped out of bed to the sound of what she thought was paper hitting the ground. She looked down to be proven right and picked up the letter.

She had no doubt about who it was from because it had a seal with a big letter "E" on it. As Eleana felt the rush of excitement run through her veins, she quickly tore open the letter wanting to read what Erik had to say.

_Dear Mademoiselle Eleana,_

_If you turn over this sheet of parchment you will notice I have provided you with a list of items_

_I will need in order to begin my project in restoring my Opera House. Since you so kindly volunteered_

_yourself in helping me in completing this project, I have to ask you to please retrieve these items for_

_me as soon as possible. I have provided you with 1000 francs which is more than enough for you_

_to purchase the items I need. Please feel free to spend the remainder of the money once you have_

_bought all of what I need, it is my pleasure and is no burden at all. I appreciate this very much Eleana_

_and will also have to ask you to come to my Opera as soon as you have finnish these errands._

_Until then Mademoiselle,_

_I remain your loyal and obedient servant,_

_Erik_

Eleana could not help but read the letter over and over again. She held it close to her chest thinking about the fact that Erik had been her room this very day.

In a hurry, Eleana freshened up, got dressed in one of her only four dresses she packed to Paris, and was out the door.

The errands Erik had left her with to do only took her a little over an hour. She had a remainder of 575 francs and was weighing the options if she should spend it or not.

_He said it would be his pleasure, so why don't I just spend it? Or would that make me seem desperate and poor? Well what if I get something that pleases Erik and I? That would seem fair._

After purchasing the item of her choice and supper for the both of them, Eleana headed back to her inn to change, and then set off to Erik's lair.

She traveled the now familiar path down the streets of Paris and reached the entrance to the Opera Populaire. Eleana made her to Christine's old dressing room and then opened the portal mirror which led her down the corridor that looked as if it were never ending. After several minutes of walking, Eleana hopped into the boat carefully and began to row to shore.

Eleana could here music coming from a distance and listened with her full attention. Once she reached the shore, she was able to tell that the music was coming from Erik playing the pipe organ.

The music was filled with every single emotion imaginable. It was hard for Eleana to explain but she could tell the music was telling a story. It began with nothing but sorrow and sadness but then soon turned into hope and love. The love seemed so strong and passionate, as if it were someone experiencing it for the first time. But then the love turned into rage and jealousy. The music had turned into a loud tune that expressed a large amount of anger. But then the anger turned back into love but it was not the same, this love was closer to obsession. But then all signs of love had vanished, as if it were ripped out of someone soul, leaving them with only lonesomeness.

The music had come to end and a voice had caught her attention.

"I was not expecting you so early, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Erik paced around his Opera House debating whether or not to play his pipe organ.

Eleana should not be here soon, for the sun still has at least an hour until it sets.

He decided that maybe playing his instrument only for his sake could not hurt, if anything it would help him.

Erik placed a single finger onto his pipe organ and slowly began to compose that music of which dwelled inside his soul for the last two years.

His music started out with sadness but slowly transferred into hope and love. The love was so strong and passionate, so real. But this love was spit back at him and the music turned in rage, fury, and most of all jealousy. But the jealousy turned into vengeance until love returned. But this love was different. If was forced, it was true or real. But then all the love had disappeared and was only left with lonesomeness and sorrow.

Erik knew exactly what story his music was portraying. It was every single once of emotion of which he had ever felt for Christine. But now that he had finally released the music which had been shouting inside him screaming to be let out, he felt like a part of his soul had left him. Not a good part, if had any good in his soul, but a bad part of his soul. He was glad to feel it leave him and feel almost normal. As if he had finally excepted Christine's departure.

"I was not expecting you so early Mademoiselle."

Erik could feel her presence in the room, it was so strong and pure. It seemed to swallow all the bad and darkness from his lair and renew it with a pure light.

He got up from the bench of his pipe organ and turned around to greet Eleana, to find her starring at him, silently weeping.

"Eleana, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Erik asked helplessly.

He could not stand the sight of tears. All he ever seemed to do was make women cry.

Eleana starred at Erik as if trying to speak but was not able to force any words out of her mouth.

Erik approached her and wiped some of the tears that were streaming down her face. Her emerald eyes looked so beautiful, but he could not stand not being able not to see them swimming with tears.

"Eleana, please, tell me what is bothering you, tell me how I can help." he pleaded.

Eleana did not speak a word, but instead dropped the basket which held the items he needed, and ran up to Erik giving him a huge hug and silently sobbing into his chest.

Erik did not know how to react, but his emotions seemed to have a mind of their own. He felt a strange sort of feeling go through his body, but it was not a bad feeling, it was a good one. He could not describe it, but he knew it was not the first time he had felt it. Hesitantly he placed his hand softly onto her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhh...Eleana it's alright, you're okay." he tried to reassure her.

She pulled away from him, letting the last of her tears descend from her eyes.

"Now, please can you tell me what is wrong?"

"Your music...it had brought me to tears."

"It was a sort of melancholy tune, was it not?" he said smirking.

"Oh, yes it was! But so much more. Their was just about every single ounce of emotion in their, it was so beautiful."

Erik was glad to here this. He had not played his pipe organ, let alone any instrument, in over two years. Her kind words gave him the reassurance that he could still play.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle, for your kind words."

Eleana looked around at the lair trying to hide her face, and eventually starring down at her feet. He could tell she wanted to say something but was too embarrassed too.

"Eleana, is their something you wanted to ask me?"

She looked up at Erik with her face turning a deep scarlet red.

"That music, it was about Christine wasn't it."

Erik tried to hide his flinch when he heard the name of the name of the women he once loved. He wondered if he should tell her the truth or not, but decided it would be best to not keep secrets.

"Yes, quite in fact it was, Eleana. You got all of that from just listening?"

She nodded her head, letting him know she did.

"Mademoiselle, I'm am proud to say that you have the gift of music."

She looked at him as if he had spoken a completely different language.

"How can you say that when you have just composed the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard? It is you that has the gift of music, not me. I can not even compare to your talent, or Chris-"

Eleana had cut off her sentence sort. He guessed she had noticed he did not like hearing her name. Eleana began to stare down at her feet again.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Eleana. Once I am done with you, it is I and even Christine who will have no comparison to you."

Erik had hoped him saying this would brighten her up some. But don't get him wrong, Erik meant every single word he spoke. And finally he was rewarded with the familiar heartwarming smile that Erik loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short fic, I just wanted you guys to have something to read until Saturday! I am promising you now that things are going to get interesting very soon and to not quit reading now. The story may have a turn of events *hint hint* perhaps Eleana finally reveals the bug mystery about the man she loves *hint hint* Eleana gets a job *hint hint* More on the Moulin Rouge (which by the way is an awesome movie, I recommend you watch it, It is my personal favorite movie and POTO phans will love it. Its set in the 1900's France, its a love story, and a musical THE MUSIC IS AWESOME and bring tissues is all I will tell you) and also *hint hint* Erik gets jealous...over what? Keep reading to find out. AND i will be having more songs soon from both Phantom and Moulin Rouge. And when my story gets more towards the end their is an UBER SHOCKING EVENT that will have you jump put of your seat. :)! Keep reading I love you guys your what keeps me writing! **

In his lair, Erik sat down going through the items Eleana bought for him. He was impressed that she had retrieved every item he asked for. Eleana sat on his pipe organ's bench, with her back turned from him, examining the musical instrument. Erik had not taken into full account of what Eleana had looked like today due the misunderstood incident not too long ago.

She was wearing a dress that looked brand new. It was a goldfish brown elegant dress that was tight around her waist and seemed to flow from her hips all the way to the floor. The sleeves were loose towards the very end of her arms and had lace that was lighter than the color of the dress. The colors of the dress accented her honey blond hair profoundly. Her hair was closure to curly then straight today and was pulled back into a loss bun with stands of curls hanging loose that reached to about her jaw line.

Erik was at a loss of words when Eleana turned around to face him. He didn't time to turn away to pretend as if he wasn't starring. She turned a deep scarlet red and looked down a her feat. He had obviously embarrassed her. As soon as his mind was capable of thinking of something to say he began to speak.

"If I may say, Eleana, you're dress is quite lovely. It suits you perfectly."

She looked at him with her beautiful smile as if she had just accomplished something important.

"You like it? I was hoping you would!"

She wanted to impress him? It was hard for Erik to hide a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Why is that, Mademoiselle?"

Eleana giggled quietly as if he should already know the answer.

"Well you see, I used the money you told me I could spend to buy the dress. I almost thought of just giving you the money back, but you said it would be no burden to you if I spent it. So I thought about it for awhile until I came to the conclusion that I would buy something that would not only bring joy to me, but you as well. And you like it!"

She was thinking of him? Erik wondered what this meant, but abandoned the thought shortly after.

"That was very thoughtful of you Mademoiselle."

"Not as nearly as thoughtful as leaving me money to spend, thank you Erik."

"You are quite welcome."

With that being said Erik turned around and returned to his project. He started by planning out what needed to be replaced when he heard a short sweet tune coming from his pipe organ. Was he imagining this himself? He was so used to composing music to himself in his head but this one seemed to be real. He was sure it was coming from Eleana, but something besides the music caught him off guard, it was the beautiful voice that began to sing the lyrics to the music.

_"Here those bells ringing soft and low. _

_Ringing peace through out the twilight glow. _

_Caught into everyone, night has begun._

_Turn from your weary child, days work is done_

_Here them ring while I love and die, drift and dream to there lullaby."_

Eleana's song had come to an end. Erik had not noticed he had stopped what he was doing to listen to her. He could defiantly tell their lessons were paying off, she had already improved so much since the first time he heard her sing.

A thought had hit Erik. At the rate Eleana was learning, she should be as good of a singer as Christine in two months. In two months she would leave him to be with the man she loved. And that thought scared him more than anything.

Erik tried to stall his thoughts by coming back to reality.

"That was beautiful Mademoiselle. Did you compose it yourself?"

"No, it's a lullaby my father used to sing to me as a child."

Erik had never really given thought to Eleana's life outside of their lessons.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you grow up?"

"In Dijon, I lived their all my life, until now."

"So Paris is a big change for you, correct me if I am wrong."

She seemed to give some thought before she answered.

"No, you're right, it is a big change for me. The city is much bigger and their is so much to admire. I have only been here twice in my life. Once when I was a little girl and the last time was two years ago. And still I have yet to see all of Paris, or go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, which is something I would love to do some day. But in a way, the cities are almost the same, I can not help but feel home here."

Two years ago... He could not help but think of how different his life was then compared to this very moment. The thought sent chills down his spine until he realized that they were in the way almost the same.

"What brought you here two years ago?"

"I was celebrating my engagement."

She was engaged! She had never mentioned this to Erik before. He had looked at her right hand several hands to make sure she was not wearing a ring. Why hadn't she told him? He thought she didn't know the name of the man she loved and now she's engaged to him! Was that the man in her room not so long ago?

Erik turned around to hide his anger. He tried to speak as casually as he possibly could, but their was still noticeable annoyance in his voice.

"I do not recall you telling me you are engaged."

"I'm not. At least not anymore. I left Charles to come here."

Her response was not at all what he expected to hear. But he heard sadness in here voice.

"I left everyone to come here...my brothers, my mother, and Charles. Poor Charles." Eleana said quietly.

Erik could not help but notice that she had not mentioned her father.

"What about you're father?"

Erik turned around to face Eleana now that all of his rage had left him. He was truly curious of what she had to answer.

"He is in heaven now. He died four years ago, actually tomorrow it will be five years."

"I am sorry to hear so. I know what it is like to loose someone close to you"

Erik knew exactly how Eleana felt.

"He still watches over me, I know. Everyone in my family is against me coming here. For leaving my future behind to go and do something I want to do. What I need to do. But if my father were here, he would tell me to start living my life and to stop living others. So I left."

Erik knew that Eleana was not done talking. He waited patiently for her to continue as she got up and began to pace around.

"My brother Claude", Eleana gave a quiet laugh aloud as if she were remembering a private joke, "he visited me at my room at the inn I am staying at not to long ago. He and I were the closest to my father and ever since he passed away...oh I am so foolish, I will stop my whining I am probably boring you."

Erik reacted almost immediately. He got up from where he was working and walked over towards Eleana.

"No please, continue, I am truly curious of anything you have to say."

Eleana nodded and continued from where she left off.

"Anyways, ever since he passed away, my brother has been trying to be like a father rather than a brother to me. He criticizes everything I do, thinking I could do better. But it hurts, he looks so much like my father."

Eleana was starring down at her feet the whole time as she talked. She finally looked up, trying to pull herself together some and spoke.

"I will not be here tomorrow for my singing lesson. I'm going to Dijon, to visit my father at his cemetery if that is okay."

Erik had barley just caught what she had just said. He felt such pity for Eleana, she had loved her father so much. He also felt foolish for even thinking that the man who was in her room not too long ago was the man she loved. It was her brother. Erik wondered why she was even asking for his permission in order for her to miss her lesson tomorrow.

"By all means Eleana, don't let me become a reason for you not to go. I have not even prepared our next lesson and I could work on my Opera House some more."

Erik didn't want her to not show up tomorrow. Her visits were something he looked forward to, perhaps maybe too much. But he knew this was important to her and that he could not keep her from going.

Erik escorted Eleana to her inn. They made their way to the back of the building when they heard laughter coming from not too far away from them. Erik turned around with his cape hiding himself so that he could find out who it was.

It was a couple of drunk women and men stumbling around in the dark, laughing at something he assumed was the least bit from funny. He recognized some of the girls, mainly by the attire they were wearing.

"Moulin Rouge dancers... They can be a lot of trouble, please try and stay clear of them."

Erik didn't want Eleana to have anything to do with them. Moulin Rouge was a dance club, not too far away from Opera Populaire and Eleana's inn. Dancers their were called cortazans; they sold their bodies to men in order to get something they wanted or for money. The dancers sang at the Moulin Rouge but their style of music had never really grabbed his attention, it was a disgrace to music in his own opinion.

Erik stayed outside of Eleana's inn until he saw her light go out. He then wandered into the shadows of the night, making his way back to his lair.

**The song that Eleana sang in this story is not mine. It is form the POTO 1940 verison movie. I do not own any of the lyrics. It is called Lullaby by the Bells i think. **

**Also you see this thing down here vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv it say click to review this story, well CLICK IT tell me how you thing the story is going so far! Review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Without the presence of Eleana, Erik paced around in his lair with nothing better to do. He had lied to to Eleana the previous day, telling her that he did not have her next singing lesson planned out, but the truth was he already did. He could not really do too much more to his Opera House without getting new materials, leaving him feeling useless. Erik took a look around his lair. It was fairly clean, more clean than it had ever been in months actually. Every thing was nice and neat except for one thing. An item that was very valuable to Erik.

A music box in the shape of a monkey.

The music box layed hidden under a white bed sheet that was covered in dust. Erik walked up to it and pulled off the sheet.

The music box was in a horrible state. He had damaged it not too long after Christine's departure because it kept making him think of her. He examined the object carefully observing that he could repair it in the matter of hours. It wouldn't be hard at all either, for he was the one who built it himself.

Erik began to work on the monkey for some time. He had no idea what time it was, so he checked his pocket watch. He opened it reading that it was past six in the afternoon. Erik's mind wondered about Eleana.

_Where did she say her dad was buried at? Dijon? _

Erik assumed that Eleana wouldn't go to her father's grave until night time, for must people did. Erik abandoned his project, leaving the monkey on his desk, uncovered and minutes away from being finished. He changed his suit and freshened up a little. Erik grabbed his cape and was out the door.

He called a carriage over, and hopped in, never once revealing his face.

"Take me to the cemetery in Dijon, don't complain about the distance, don't ask me anything, and do as I say. Keep the change."

Erik had thrown a handful amount of francs. He wasn't sure how much he had given the man, nor did he care, but obviously it was more than enough because the man did exactly as he said. All that was going through Erik's mind was that he was going to see Eleana once again.

* * *

Eleana had been in a carriage for some time now, she was on her way to visit her father. She was wearing an all black dress with a black scarf around her blond wavy hair. She had picked up flowers for her father with the left over money Erik gave her and payed the carriage driver with the rest of it. Eleana had purposely waited till sun down to go see her father. She knew that her brother Claude and the rest of her family would of visited him a few hours back because they always did at that time for the past four years.

Her carriage driver had finally arrived at their destination. She got out the carriage asking the driver to not wait for her and he left without a second thought. As the cool summer's breeze swept across her face, Eleana walked into the cemetery's opening gate and began to make her way to her father's grave.

Once Eleana reached the grave she placed the flowers down and sat. She read the grave several times.

**Christan J. Rochette**

**1851-1896**

**Beloved Father and Husband**

**R.I.P**

Eleana could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She knew her father wouldn't want her to cry, he would want her to be happy. He would tell her that he would always be with her, no matter what happens.

"Remember when I was younger father, and you used to tell me scary stories about the North. And the ghost stories you used to tell me about the Phantom of the Opera? Remember when you told me that one day, when you were in heaven you would send me the Angel of Music? Well hes with me father, hes closer to me than you think."

Eleana was not sure who she was talking about, Erik or the boy from the freak show. But somewhere deep down, she knew she was talking about both of them.

"I've met the Phantom father. He goes by a normal name, Erik. Just Erik and nothing else. Oh father, the look in his eyes makes me want to cry. Hes been through so much, even though he will not tell me exactly what had happened in his past, I can tell it is far from good. He is not what everyone makes him out to be, he is so sweet, hes so pure and real. His just like any other human on this planet."

She thought about filling in her father on some of the past events that happened to her.

"I left Charles, you always knew I didn't love him. I'm living in Paris now, and Erik, he is teaching me to sing like the one and only Christine Daae. He told me one day I would be better than her, even though I can't imagine how that would ever be possible. I am safe, you have no need to worry, Claude has done that for you."

Eleana quickly looked behind her. She thought she heard someone moving behind her, but she didn't see anyone. She then decided it must of been the wind moving the branches of the trees.

"Their isn't one day when I don't think of you father. You always will be in my heart, your guidance is the only thing that is keeping me going. I love you."

With that being said, Eleana wiped the stream of tears that descended from her eyes and stood up. She began to walk away from her father's grave until she turned around to give it one last look before she left.

But something had caught Eleana's eye.

A red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

New tears began to stream down Eleana's face, not due to the absence to her father, but because Erik had been here with her tonight.

** Review's Are Appreciated :D**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	11. Chapter 11

Eleana's carriage ride home felt shorter than it really was because her thoughts had escaped her from reality. The only thing Eleana's mind was capable of thinking of was of Erik.

He had come out all the way to Dijon for her. He was their watching over her, like an Angel of Music. But Eleana began to think of some deeper thoughts about Erik, things that she never thought of before.

What had happened in his past that made him a man without a soul and without any trust to any human being? Why wouldn't he let her hear him sing? What really happened the night when Christine left Erik? Why wouldn't he share his past with her when Eleana poured out her soul to him? All of these thoughts made Eleana's mind race, but not as nearly as much as when she asked herself this question.

_What was Erik hiding underneath his white mask?_

Eleana never really thought of this before. She always saw the mask as something that was a part of him, not something that was hiding his true self. She never once questioned him about it, nor did she ever once question about what really happened between him and Christine.

Was it time for her to know the truth? Would Erik even want to look at her again if she asked?

But these thoughts were concluded shortly. She must know the truth.

Eleana told the carriage driver to drop her off at the Opera House instead of her inn. In matter of minutes Eleana arrived at the Opera Populaire and got out in a hurry.

She walked through the familiar building, taking her usual passage ways until she reached the dark and comforting lair that felt like her second home. Their was little light but she was sure that Erik was their, awake.

She looked around his whole room not noticing one sign of his presence. She then decided that if was not here, she would just have to wait for him. She sat down on Erik's pipe organ bench and began to play the music that was on the music sheets in front of her to pass time. Their was lyrics in front of her, and thought since Erik wasn't here, she would give it a go.

_"You have come here, in the pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of the wish, which till now has been silent, silent._

_"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge-_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me-_

_Now that you are here with me; no second thoughts, you've decided_

_Decided..."_

The song was powerful and possessive. It was full of anger and love. The person in the song wanted the person he was singing about all to themselves. The music then began to turn into a slow rhythm. The next set of lyrics were made to be sung by Erik.

_"Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The games of make-believe are at an end..._

_"Past tall thought of "if" or "when"_

_no use resisting, abandon thought,_

_And let the dream descend..._

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks the door?_

_What sweet seduction _

_Lies before us..._

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold-_

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..."_

Before Eleana sang the remainder of the lyrics she read who they were supposed to be sung by. Christine. Eleana hesitated before she continued, but remember Erik wasn't here.

_"You have bought me, to that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence_

_Silence..._

_"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..._

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent-_

_And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts,_

_"I've decided_

_decided..._

_"Past the point of no return-_

_No going back now,_

_Our passion-play_

_has now, at last_

_begun..._

_"Past all thought of right and wrong-_

_One final question_

_How long should we wait_

_Until we're one...?_

_"When will the blood begin to race,_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last_

_consume us..."_

The next set of lyrics were supposed to be sung by Christine and Erik together but Eleana decided to continue. But this time, she wasn't singing a lone.

_"Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold!_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn..._

_We've passed the point of no return..."_

The song had finished, but with not Eleana ending it herself, but with Erik finishing it with her.

Eleana was at loss of words. Was it possible for a human being to even possibly sing so beautifully? She was scared to turn around, she wouldn't know what to say even if she sat their for a thousand years.

But Erik resolved her problem for her by speaking first.

"I see you have come across my _Don Juan Triumphant_."

She still couldn't think of anything to say, she sat their feeling completely useless.

"Can't think of anything to say I suppose? Yes, that tends to happen when someone hears me sing."

But now Eleana could think of was that his voice sounded so familiar...she had to of heard him sing before. Perhaps at the Opera House with Christine...no that wasn't it.

"Eleana are you okay?"

Eleana had stopped breathing without knowing, but once she came to the realization that she was about to faint, she began to take deep breaths.

Erik was now by Eleana's side, knelt down by the pipe organ trying to see what as wrong.

Eleana starred right at his white mask, when she remembered why she came here.

"Erik, I need to know something."


	12. Chapter 12

Erik had arrived back to his lair later than he thought he would. His carriage driver was not cooperating with him, and demanded Erik to lower his cape so he could see his face. Lets just say, the carriage won't be seeing anything for awhile.

He made his way to his lair, but was shocked to hear music fill his Opera House from his pipe organ. He knew it was Eleana who was playing the music, what shocked him was the song she was playing. She had chosen to select a song from his _Don Juan Triumphant_, Past the Point of No Return.

Not only was she playing the music, but she was singing it too. He walked into his lair standing not too far from Eleana, listening to her sing the lyrics Christine once sang two years ago.

Her singing was beautiful, but reminded him too much of Christine. It was almost unbearable to continue on listening, but Erik caught himself singing with Eleana before he could stop himself for the first time in two years.

Once the song had ended, he expected Eleana to say something...anything. But she just sat their with her back faced to him at loss of words. He tried to make a casual conversation, but she still did not speak. She wasn't even moving...did she stop breathing?

"Eleana are you okay?"

Erik had walked up to her, to see if she was alright. She looked as if she were trapped in a whole different dimension, only leaving her body behind. He placed his hand gently on her knee trying to get her attention. She than began to breath, taking deep breaths.

"Erik, I need to know something."

Erik was startled by this but then decided to let her ask what she must.

"And what is it you wish to know?"

Eleana didn't turn around nor did she move except for the movement of her breathing.

He waited patiently while he got up and got a glass of water for her; she looked like she was going to faint. He handed her the glass and she sipped it, then put it down.

"Christine."

The sound of her name sent an electric shock through out his body. Why couldn't he escape from the name. No matter what he did that name came creeping back into the depths of his lair.

"I want to know what happened that night Christine left. I want to know why she was kidnapped and the death of Count Philippe de Changy. And why the Opera house was burned down. I want to know why you call yourself a monster and a murderer."

Eleana had finally looked up at Erik once she finished speaking.

Erik didn't know what to do. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he tell her to leave? Why did she want him to relive his past which she told her father that was far from good? But most of all Erik wondered if she would leave him forever if he knew who he really was, the true monster of which he consumed.

"Please." Eleana begged once she noticed he was not going to answer.

She wanted to know. She wanted the truth and she was going to have to accept it or leave him forever. Scared to do so, Erik began to tell his past for what he oped would be the last time.

"It all began when two fools decided to run my theater."

Hours passed as Erik told his sob story. It was as he were reliving the past. He could see the chandelier, his Opera House, he could see himself listening to Christine's triumphant performance of Think of Me. He watched inside his mind as he lured Christine into his lair, telling her he was her Angel of Music. He brought Christine to his lair for the first time, and sang Music of the Night to her, trying to win her heart over. Then he remembered the horrific moment when Christine snuck up behind Erik and took off his mask. He relived growing jealous of Raoul and her love for him and not Erik. He watched as he snuck up to the top of the Opera House, watching Raoul and Christine get engaged and declaring war on them both. Then six months later he watched as people twirled around at the Masquerade Ball until Erik made his appearance forcing the Opera to perform his new Opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. Then his duel with Raoul, and his second to last attempt to win Christine over at her fathers grave. He relieved singing with Christine on stage, The Point of No Return, and then kidnapping her in the middle of the performance, leaving with the sounds of screams, because Christine had took off his mask to reveal him to the whole world. How ashamed he was...how embarrassed he felt. He told her the the death of Raoul's brother Count Phillipe de Changy was an accident and nothing more. He explained how the Opera House had burned down because of him right after he kidnapped Christine. And as far as what was behind his mask, he told her no words could describe what he was hiding underneath.

He was not aware of the time, nor did he think Eleana was. She listened to every word he had to say, never once interrupting him or disapproving his behavior from the past. The past was the past, and Eleana seemed to think so too. Erik was dreading of telling her how it all ended, but he knew he had to sometime or another. Eleana waited until Erik had the strength to go on.

"So then I brought Christine to the dungeon of my black despair, the very you are sitting in now, trying to force her to marry me. I had a mob tracking me down, ready to kill me. Their was hatred everywhere, no kind words or compassion from anyone. Christine did not act like a coward but was not brave either, one thing was for sure, she didn't want to be held as a prisoner. I was so blind, I didn't even think of her being a prisoner, I just wanted her to love me."

Erik had to look away to tell the rest of the story, he didn't want Eleana to see a grown man, if that's what he was, cry.

"I tried to gain her pity, I told her how what lies under neath this mask earned my mothers fear and loathing. But she showed no pity, so I forced her to put on her wedding veil and her wedding ring. That's when she told me that I was scaring her, but not because of my deformity. I was pushing her away not because of the monster I am, but because of my insane actions.

"But then, just when I thought things could not get any worse, Christine's fiancee came after her. I'm sure you know him as Raoul de Changy. I was actually excited that he would come, I wanted revenge on him, I wanted him to know and feel the pain I have lived with every waking moment of my life, I wanted to kill him, more than I've ever wanted to kill anyone in my life.

"He pleaded me to free her, he told me he loved her and asked me if I had no compassion. All I had to say back was that the world showed no compassion to me. But then he thought I was harming her. Why would I harm someone I loved, someone who I thought was about to become my wife? I tied up Raoul right then and there, seconds away from ending his life. But then Christine told me she could no longer pity me, she could only hate me.

"I could care less at the point if Christine hated me, I just wanted her to be my wife, I wanted Raoul dead, and I wanted to start a new life with Christine. Raoul and Christine began to sing together about their love for one another. I had lost my temper once again and decided to threaten Christine. I asked her if she would end her days with me, or send her lover to his grave.

"After several minutes of arguing back and forth, Christine began to tell me I decieved her by making her choose between Raoul and myself. But she wanted to show me that I wasn't alone. That my face could not stop someone from loving me."

Erik couldn't bare to say what happened next, but Eleana wanted the truth, even if it was breaking Erik piece by piece.

"And then, she kissed me. My first kiss I have ever received. Not once did I ever receive a kiss from my mother or my father. And with that kiss, she showed me that it was possible someone could someday love me."

Erik felt a tear streak down his face. He tried his best to hide it from Eleana.

"So I let them go. I untied Raoul, let them use my boat and asked them to never come back. Christine gave me back her wedding ring, and that was the last time I saw her, the last time I ever felt her touch. She a lone could of made my soul take flight, but it's over now, the music of the night."

Erik got up from where he was sitting and walked around his lair trying to put all his thoughts out of his mind. He then walked over to his pipe organ stretching out his arms and leaning against it, with his head hanging down, silently weeping.

Eleana walked up to Erik and placed her hand hesitantly on his shoulder waiting for him to turn around. Once he did, Eleana embraced herself in his arms feeling such pity for him, wishing she had never asked him to tell her what really happened.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea...I didn-" Eleana didn't know what else to say.

"The past is the past, it can not be changed, I have to learn except that she is gone. Forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is you guys! What you've all been waiting for! :D i wrote three chapters today for you all I hope you enjoy and please please please REVIEW!

* * *

**

Eleana had no idea Erik had it so hard. All he wanted was to be loved, he wanted to fit in, he wanted people to see pass his masquerade.

She watched Erik as he pulled himself together. She had never seen him cry before, but she didn't think any less of him because so, he was only human.

"And now you know who I truly am. I'm an obsessive, insane, man slaughtering monster. You can leave if you choose so."

Why would Eleana want to leave? If all that had happened to him in his past was her reality, she would of reacted the same way.

"Erik, I am not leaving, and I don't think any less of you. I forgive you for your actions, its all said and done."

Eleana gave him a reassured look, and then put a big smile on her face. She waited for him to give her one in return, and slowly he did.

"Thank you, Eleana, for your kind words. You have no idea how much they truly mean to me."

She was glad to see he was no longer upset. Eleana could feel her eyelids growing very heavy, she felt like if she blinked for too long she would fall asleep. But she couldn't stay up any longer, she slowly drifted to sleep on Erik's pipe organs bench.

* * *

Erik checked his pocket watch, it was almost dawn. Had he really kept her up so long? Erik was growing very tired himself. He decided he would go and take Eleana back to her inn.

"Eleana, I apologize for my rudeness for I have lost track of time. I should not of kept you up so late. Why don't I escort you back to your inn?"

Erik turned around to find Eleana in deep sleep. He wondered if should wake her up, but surly that would not be the appropriate thing to do. He walked up to her, looking at how delicate she was. She was absolutely radiant. But Erik could not stand to not see her beautiful eyes; he would just have to wait till morning to see them.

He very carefully picked up Eleana, cradling her in his arms. Her smell was intoxicating, he could hold her like this forever. But he knew if he did she would wake up. Gently, Erik placed her in the his bed, covering her with a blanket. Before Erik could stop himself, he kissed her very lightly on the for head, and was not ashamed of doing so. Erik pulled down the black canopy that was above the bed while singing.

_"You a lone could make my song take flight. Help me make the Music of the Night."_

Erik could no longer try and shut out his feelings or try to deny them.

He was in love with Eleana.

* * *

Eleana woke up late the next morning. She rubbed her eye's almost forgetting where she was. She felt so foolish; she feel asleep in Erik's lair.

She wondered if she was in Erik's bed, she took in a smell of the bed covers and was able to smell Erik's familiar scent which answered her question. She peeked out of the canopy trying to see if Erik was their. He was working on something on his desk, an object that she wasn't able to make out what it was.

Eleana got out of the bed and saw that Erik had a wide selection dresses, shoes, makeup, and bathroom supplies she could freshen up with. She decided not to bother him while he worked and to change out of the clothes she wore to her fathers grave. It felt like ages ago she was their visiting her father.

After debating for a good ten minutes which dress she should wear, she finally came to the decision to wear the white one. It was not too plain nor too extravagant, and hugged her in the right places. She wore a pair of flats and brushed her hair to get rid of the bed head. Eleana was never much of a makeup person, but decided to apply some blush and a nude shade of lipstick.

Eleana walked out of Erik's bathroom and walked over to sit next to Erik.

"Good afternoon, Eleana."

Did she really sleep in the long. Well due to her lack of sunlight, the darkness of Erik's bed had forced her to sleep in later than usual.

"Good afternoon. What is that you are working on?"

Eleana still couldn't see the object, Erik's body was covering most of it.

"It is an object that is very valuable to me. I broke it two years back and I am almost finished fixing it."

She didn't know what else to say, so Eleana began to wander around freely in his lair. She came across a vase full of roses, they looked brand new. He must of gotten them today while she was asleep. Their was sketches hanging all around of the Opera House. It looked beautiful and she knew it would only be a matter of months before it was finished.

Eleana began to think how her singing was improving so rapidly. She would be able to sing professionally in a matter of weeks. And the Opera House was half done. Then she would have no reason to stay with Erik. She would either have to go back home or try and find the young boy from so long ago.

But how would she even find him? Where would she start looking? He could be in England, London, or Scotland for all she knew.

While Eleana thought of this, she took off her shoes, and placed her feet into the soothing lake. She starred at her reflection, and was able to see Erik's too.

How was she going to know what he even looked like now? He might not even be alive! Eleana began to second doubt herself. Would Erik let her stay with him for no good reason if she couldn't find the boy?

She felt stupid for thinking this. After everything Erik has been through, he would never want to get close to another women again.

But Eleana couldn't keep pushing back her emotions any longer. The feelings she had for the young boy from the freak show were only because of his voice and because of her pity towards him. She didn't find herself thinking of the boy every second of the day, no, she thought of someone else in that way. Eleana couldn't deny it any longer.

She was in love with Erik.

This was not because of her pity towards him nor because of his talent to sing. It was because of his passion he had for life. She knew he had a soul, she knew he was not a monster living inside a mans body. He was a real human. A real, handsome man.

Eleana kicked a small wave trying to make her thoughts leave with the water. Then she heard a small tune coming from behind her.

Eleana turned immediately to face the music. She felt her heart stop and her mind go blank. All of the blood had drained from her face, she couldn't move or speak. All she could do was hear and see, but she didn't believe her ears. Nor could she believe her eyes; the music was coming from a music box in the shape of a monkey. Eleana listened as Erik sang the lyrics to the music's box tune.

_"Masquerade...paper faces on parade...Masquerade...hide your face so the world will never find you."_

_Could it! It can't possibly be! I must still be dreaming._

Eleana pinched herself several times making sure she was not making this up._  
_

It was him this whole time. How could she have not realized it! It was him...it was really him.

Her search was over, Erik was the boy from the freak show.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so we are going to do something a little bit different today. I want all of you to open up another internet tab/browser and go on youtube. Type in "Soundtrack of Moulin Rouge ~ Your Song" and DON'T HIT PLAY until the song begins in this chapter. I just think you will get the full affect of the song if I had you listened to it while it was being sung. I might do this in some other chapters so don't be surprised if I do. Let me know how you liked it

* * *

**

Erik listened as his music box sang its beautiful tune he had long to hear for so long.

_"Masquerade...paper faces on parade...hide you face so the world will never find you."_

He sang the lyrics to the tune, forgetting everything except for himself and the monkey. It was the only thing that kept him alive and senile when he was kept in a freak show so long ago. His parents had sold him to a man who was looking for freaks, not only because they couldn't afford to take care of him and his brother, but because they were disgusted by him.

Erik turned around to show Eleana the object his had successfully fixed. But Eleana sat their by his lake, wide eyed in shock.

He placed down the monkey gently and ran up to Eleana.

"Darling what is it? What's wrong?

But all she said was barley above a whisper.

"Enfant du Diable."

Erik was at loss of words, she had just called him the Devils Child. He immediately turned away from her, no longer caring what was wrong.

"Nineteen years ago, a little girl no more than seven years old told you _'Monsieur, please take this and leave, never come back. Start a new life' _releasing you from that hell hole of a Freak Show. And as you ran out into the darkness she told you she would pray for you."

Erik replayed this memory in his head not knowing what Eleana was getting at or how she knew this. He had almost shut out this memory completely due to the departure of Christine.

"That little girl, she listened to you sing. She listened as you sang lyrics from that music box shaped as a monkey. And in that very moment she fell in love. She has been looking for you, dreaming to see you again, dreaming to sing with you, dreaming to love you ever since. She knew nothing about him except for his voice. But her search is over, she has finally found him.

"Erik, I'm the little girl who saved you, you are the man I have been looking for, it was you all along."

The most radiant smile Erik loved emerged across Eleana's face. Could this possibly be! She did not only love him, but she was the reason he was alive today!

Without saying anything Erik picked up Eleana and swirled around hugging her close.

He stopped and looked into her eyes and listened to her beautiful giggles.

_She loved him, she really loved him._

"Eleana, I...I love you."

Right then and their with no hesitation what so ever, Erik kissed Eleana with all his might and she kissed back.

Erik couldn't help but kiss Eleana not once, not twice, but three times. Time seemed to have froze and it was only them two in the whole entire world. What could he possibly do to make it up to her?

He put Eleana down but intertwined his finger in hers and checked his pocket watch. Nightfall had just hit. Absolutely perfect.

"Go put on your shoe's, we are going out."

"Where?" Eleana looked shocked at the turn of events.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Eleana's hand was grasped onto Erik's, letting him lead the way into the dark, smiling and giggling at his happiness.

They seemed to have been walking for ever, making their way through the dark shadows of Paris. That's when they reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, Erik! You remembered!"

Eleana was overjoyed. She had wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower ever since she was a little girl. They made their way using the steps, making Eleana grow anxious to see the view after each step she took.

Erik had finally leaded her to the top of the Tower, leaving Eleana speechless. Their was a full moon and what seemed like millions of stars shinning upon them both. But that wasn't even the best of it; Erik had began to sing for Eleana.

"_My gift is my song_

_And this ones for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It maybe quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of the verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

_So excuse me for forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world"_

"Come what may, I will love you, till the end of time." Erik said.

**Cute song eh? I suggest you all go watch Moulin Rouge! it's one of my all time favorites. Oh just so your not reading the last line like I am a total weirdo and suck at grammar, Come What May mean whatever happens. I know it's a cute line, but I don't own it its from the one and only Moulin Rouge :D**

**CLICK IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOONER ! hehe love yall!  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	15. Chapter 15

As weeks turned into months, the love between Erik and Eleana never once died, it only grew stronger and stronger each and every day.

Erik continued his singing lessons with Eleana, whose singing had progressed so much since they were reunitited. The Opera House was weeks from being completled, everything was going so well.

All of Erik's troubles seemed to have been put away, burried into a hatchet. He never thought he could be loved so much by one person. He had not done anything to deserve such a loving and gracious women like Eleana. But he knew deep down, they were meant to be live together. Christine and Erik were just two different jig-saw pieces who just couldn't be matched together, no matter how hard he tried. But Eleana and Erik, they were a perfect match that just wasn't that clear due to both of their trajic pasts.

Eleana moved into Erik's lair, no longer seeing the point of being seperated for even one minute of the day. Erik treated Eleana with the utmost respect and tried to make his home as comfortable to her as possible.

Eleana woke up early one morning in her room Erik had provided so kindly for her. Eleana never knew that there was an additional room in his lair, but Erik ammitted to her that he had the room built for Christine long ago.

She got dressed quietly, trying to not make much noise just in case Erik was not awake. She put on a red and black dress, grabbed her handbag and her dance shoes. She silently cracked open her door just enough to see that Erik had not awoken. She sighed with relief, and tip toed her way out of the lair.

Eleana made her way across the streets in Paris going to store to store looking for jobs that were asking for extra help. Eleana didn't want to waste all of Erik's money on herself even though he always reassured her that she had no idea how rich he was. A lot of stores were closing down, or others just didn't have enough money to hire someone. Just as Eleana was about to give up she saw a sign that caught her eye.

**HELP WANTED!**

**Can Can Dancer**

**Dance & Singing Experience Nessecary**

**See Harold Zidler if Interested**

Slowly Eleana looked up to see what the name of the building was called.

The Moulin Rouge.

Didn't Erik say for her to stay clear of the Moulin Rouge and the dancers? He had told her that they sold their bodies to men to get money. But surly she wouldn't have to do that, she would just dance and sing.

Eleana took one look back to make sure Erik had not followed her here, and opened the doors to the Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Erik woke up to find Eleana not in his room nor hers. He figred maybe she went to admire the work he had completed with the Opera House. He crossed the lake with his boat and walked around the Opera calling Eleana's name aloud.

"Eleana! Eleana?"

She obviously was not in the building. But then her heard the Opera House doors open. He ran to the quickest hiding place he could find. A light pair of footsteps coming his way. He peeked and saw it was only Eleana.

Her green eyes seemed to pierce through him each and every time he looked at them. Eleana had always taken Erik's breath away, she looked prettier and prettier each day.

"I thought I heard you calling my name. You ought to be more careful, I could here you just outside."

But Erik did not care who heard him, he just wanted to make sure Eleana had not left him, but felt gulity of the thought that she ever would.

"Where were you?"

"Oh- I- I was jst getting some fr- freash air thats all, it's quite a lovely day don't you think? The Opera House is coming along great, it shouldn't be too long until it's finished and up a-"

Erik had cut her off short. He knew her enough by now to know when she was not telling her the truth. For one she was talking down at her feet the whole time and second she was blabbering on trying to change the subject.

"Eleana, please where were you?"

Erik did not sound angry, only disapointed. He walked up to her to hold her hand, but she let go of his grasped turning away from him.

"I told you, I was getting some freash air."

"Don't lie to me!" Erik's temper was rising but he turned around trying to maintain calm. "Eleana you don't have to keep secrets from me."

Eleana then walked away from Erik going into her room and shutting the door.

Was she mad? Erik did not know. But what he did know was that she was hiding something from him. Was it for his good? Or was it for her pleasure?

Erik's thoughts were driving him mad. Was she seeing another man? Was she trying to escape from Erik? Was he making her unhappy?

After several hours, Eleana did not once come out of her room. Erik could not bear her absence any longer and began to feel guilty for questioning her when she was only telling the truth.

Erik walked up to Eleana's door and knocked lightly just incase she was sleeping.

"Eleana dear, please come out, I did not mean to upset you."

He did not get a reply. He gave up, if she didn't want to see him she could not force her too. Erik walked up to his misty lake and squated down, starring at his reflection while he began to sing a new song he composed for Eleana during the hours of waiting for her to come out of her room.

_"No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears"_

Erik splashed away his reflection not wanting to see it any longer

_"Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitud_

_I learned to listen_

_In the dark, my heart heard music_

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world"_

He got up and began to walk around his lair, looking at the sketches he had drawn of Eleana over the past few weeks.

_"No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then at last_

_A voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry 'I hear you'_

_'I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears'."_

He than made his way up to his desk, and picked up a red rose with a black ribbon around it, sitting down and inhaling it's sent

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears..."_

Erik placed the rose down and put his face in his hands trying to think of what he could do to make Eleana talked to him again.

He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. He looked up knowing who it was, hopping she had forgiven him.

She had an apologetic look on her face, and without saying anything she kissed Erik. It was not a normal kiss, it was a powerful kiss much like their first. As much as Erik wanted to continue on, he pulled away from her to apologize.

"Eleana, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

But Eleana didn't seem to even want an apology. She was still shocked from the song he had made for her.

"I love you." She told him, giving him yet another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night, after Erik went to bed, Eleana recalled what happened in the Moulin Rouge six hours ago.

Eleana walked into the Moulin Rouge, astounded to what she saw. It seemed to have thousands of party decorations, all really bright colors and all different shapes and sizes. She thought of the building layout like a dance room crossed with a circus.

She listened to her own footsteps echo through out the Moulin Rouge as she looked around. She saw a group of girls, who she assumed were the Can Can dancers mainly by the attire the were wearing, laughing and gossiping. But then she heard a couple pairs of feet coming her way.

"Yes, well the Duke is coming tonight my dear and we are hoping for him to invest in turning our Moulin Rouge into a real theatre."

The rough elated voice was coming from a man. Eleana continued to listen wondering who he was talking to.

"But we wouldn't even be able to compare to the Opera Populaire across town, Harold. Rumors are spreading that it's being rebuilt."

This voice came from a girl, who sounded mature enough to be around Eleana's age but younger.

"Nonsense Pumpkin. Once the Moulin Rouge is a real theater we will be showing productions people from Paris could never even dream of. Times are changing my dear, it's the French Revolution! No one will want to watch that Opera crap, no, they will be here watching you Satine, a real star, and you will be a-"

"A real actress."

The girl had cut him off. But Eleana could not believe what the man had just said. Who was he to call Opera _crap_? He had obviously never heard Erik sing, let alone Christine. Eleana was just about to turn around and leave when the man and women she was eavesdropping on, deep in conversation, came into view.

The man who she overheard the girl say, was named Harold. He was a medium sized man, overweight, and was in his late forties. He had blue bulging eyes and orange, bushy, untamed hair. He was wearing a bright red suit, something you would only see in circus's nowadays, along with a cane and a black top hat.

The girl, easily in her twenties, who she overheard was named Satine. She had her long, wavy, flaming red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had piercing blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a rather revealing black sequenced leotard along with a black top hat, pantie hose, high heels, and bright red lipstick.

She was obviosuly, without a doubt, the star of the Moulin Rouge.

Eleana wasn't sure if she should turn around and run for the doors, leaving the Moulin Rouge while she still had the chance or just stand their helplessly not knowing what to do. But Harold decided that for her once he turned his attention towards her.

"And who are you?"

He looked at her from head to toes. She had obviously looked out of place like a pink marble in a jar full of black ones.

"My name is Eleana Rochette, Monsieur."

She looked down at her feet the whole time while she spoke, suddenly regretting what she was about to get herself into.

"Why are you in my Moulin Rouge?"

Satine sniffled a giggle as Harold interrogated Eleana.

"I- I saw your sign outisde Monsiure."

Eleana tried to remember why she was even here in the first place.

"And what? You want to recommend a dancer to me I suppose?"

Satine had to turn around in order to hide her giggling fit.

"Yes," Eleana paused before she continued speaking so she could look up at Harold showing him her confidence, "me."

"HA! You? Surely you are joking?"

"Why would I joke about something like this? I cam here looking for a job and your the only business in town that seems to need help."

Eleana wondered why he was being so difficult but was glad she made her point.

"Mademoiselle Leanne-"

"Eleana." She cut him off to correct him.

"Whatever. _Eleana_," Harold emphasized, "you do not have what it takes to be a Moulin Rouge dancer."

How could he possibly know if she didn't have what it takes? He hadn't even heard her sing or seen her dance yet.

"Just let me show you, Monsieur, let me prove you wrong and then you can choose to keep me and make me one of your Can Can dancers, or make me leave."

Harold thought about this for a moment, then looked over at Satine to see what she thought.

"Oh Harold, give her a chance," then she whispered in his ear, "we could all use a good laugh."

He nodded in agreement and then demanded her to fetch Eleana a dance partner.

He walked Eleana to the center of the dance floor, examining her once again.

"Being a Moulin Rouge dancer requires a lot more than just singing and dancing."

His voice was lower and more serious, but Eleana tried to not let it intimidate her.

Eleana quickly remembered what Erik had told her about the Moulin Rouge dancers , how they sold their bodies to men for money, how they were prostitutes. Scared to hear what he had to say next, she looked down at her feet trying to hide any sign of weakness and continued to listen.

"This is a strict business. When Satine or I tell you to do something, you do it or leave the Moulin Rouge and never come back. Do you understand?"

Eleana noticed her mouth was extremely dry and couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded in acknowledgement. She wondered what types of things she would have to do hoping they would never ask her to sleep or fool around with another man. Eleana silently waited Harold to continue.

"Are you married?"

She was caught off guard by his question, but answered almost immediately.

"No."

"Are you engaged?"

"No."

But his next question made Eleana want to run for the doors, leave the Moulin Rouge and be held in Erik's arms like a helpless child.

"Are you in love?"

Of course she was. She loved Erik. More than she thought was humanly possible. But if Harold knew that, surely he would make her leave this very second. But Harold didn't have to know about Erik, just as Erik didn't need to know about her working for the Moulin Rouge.

"No."


	17. Chapter 17

Eleana checked her pocket watch Erik had provided her. It was ten till eleven p.m. She quietly got out of her bed retrieving her dance shoe's.

Harold Zidler had given Eleana the job after listening to her sing and dance. She had to dance with a man, but just doing that left Eleana feeling guilty. Harold told her to be at the Moulin Rouge dressed and ready by eleven fifteen. But she couldn't bring her outfit to Erik's lair, knowing it would cause Erik to grow suspious, so instead she placed it in Satine's dressing room hoping she wouldn't mind.

She opened the door to her room, and sighed in relief to find Erik deep asleep. She walked over to him, observing him. She had been oblivious to the fact, until now, that Erik slept with his mask on. Was he really that ashamed of his face? She had seen it before and she was able to see past his deformity and found a real man inside of him. But maybe he wore it more for himself, as if wearing it proved he was just as normal as everyone else.

Looking at Erik couldn't help but make Eleana feel gulity for everything she was doing. He loved her so much. He was worried about her earlier and all she did was run away from him making him think she was mad at him when truth was she was mad at herself.

She wondered how long she would be able to get away with working at the Moulin Rouge without Erik finding out.

Eleana then placed her hand on Erik's cheek noticing him flinch slightly at her touch, and kissed him on his forehead carefully trying not to wake him up. She assumed he was dreaming and wondered if it was about her.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

With that being said, Eleana made her exit out of the almost completed Opera House. She stepped outside into the chilly October night, accompanied with a not so pleasant cough, leaving Eleana feeling light headed. A cold gust of air swept across her face as she began to walk to the Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Erik layed lair asleep and alone, now that Eleana had gone to the Moulin Rouge, dreaming.

Erik found himself in a familiar rooftop, two years in the past, watching Christine alarm Raoul what type of monster he really was. He flinched as she described what was really hiding behind his mask. But when she told him how his voice had filled her spirit with a strange sweet sound and made her spirit soar. How she heard as she never heard before.

He felt himself grow irritated as Raoul tried to convince her she was only dreaming. Of course someone like him could never possibly imagine a beautiful girl like Christine be interest in a monster like Erik.

He felt his obsession over Christine boil inside him. He had to restrain himself from taking her right then and their. But then Raoul began to sing to Christine. He told her he loved her and proposed to her. Erik felt rage go throughout his body like an electric current as she agreed in his hand in marriage.

But then all the sudden Christine was no longer herself anymore. It was Eleana instead agreeing to marry Raoul. He watched as he kissed her, and as she kissed him back. He watched Raoul hold Eleana in his arms.

Erik knew deep down he was dreaming. But he couldn't escape from it. He wanted to come back to reality where he was loved, where Christine and Raoul no longer exsisited.

Erik then woke up, flinging himself into a sitting position in his bed taking deep rapid breaths. He had a cold sweat across his face and blinked a couple times trying adjust his eyesight to the darkness which he found comforting.

He got out of his bed and retrieved a glass of water. Why did his mind torture himself like that? Erik knew he was going to hell once his life was over, but why wasn't he allowed to at least live a happy life with Eleana without the interruption of his dreams?

Erik looked over at the door to Eleana's room. He sighed remembering she was here with him and not with another man. For some reason Erik wanted to be with Eleana right now more than usual. He checked his pocket watch. Their was only seven hours till daylight and soon he would see her face again.

* * *

Eleana walked into the Moulin Rouge shocked by all the commotion. Their was hundreds of people who worked at the Moulin Rouge dressed up ready for the doors to open. Their was spectacular lights everywhere along with drinking bars and tables. It looked as if they spent all day preparing.

She ran to Satine's dressing room once she noticed she had to be ready in less then five minutes. To her relief, she found Satine's dressing room door unlocked with no one inside it. Her Can Can dress was still in the same spot and she stripped down to her under gametes.

She began to put on her corset when she heard Satine's voice.

"Need some help with that?"

She was still wearing the same outfit she saw her in a couple hours back. She didn't look the happiest to see Eleana but at least she was offering help.

"Yes please."

Eleana was embarrassed. She knew she was defiantly not making a good first impression.

Satine walked over to Eleana and grabbed the strings to the corset and began fastening them extremely tight. Almost to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"What made you join the Moulin Rouge?" Satine asked as soon as she finished fastening the corset.

"I need the money."

"Yes well you certainly cam to the right place. We dancers get a load of money."

Eleana didn't know what else to say so she began to put on her multicolored, slightly revealing Can Can dress."

"I was hoping to run into you actually, before the show started." Satine said.

Eleana was surprised by this, she had the impression Satine hated her from the moment they meet.

"Why is that?"

Satine walked over to her mirror looking at her reflection as she began to touch up her makeup and fix her hair.

"I came to warn you. A girl as pretty as you can not possibly not have a man in their life. Am I right?"

Eleana wasn't sure if she should tell Satine the truth or not. Harold did tell her that she had to obey his and Satine's every command and if she found out about Erik, Satine would make her leave. But Eleana didn't answer which Satine took as a yes.

"I thought so. Don't worry, I'm not as strict as Harold when it comes to this kind of stuff. But I want to let you know this isn't a funny business, you signed up for this knowing you loved another man. Their might be times when we will need you to fool around with men to get money for the Moulin Rouge."

Eleana stood their frozen not knowing anything to say.

"Does the man you love know you work here?"

Eleana simply shook her head letting her know he didn't.

"Good, keep it that way. Once he finds out, the jealousy will drive him mad."

Satine then began to walk out of the room. Eleana had finally found her voice.

"Satine."

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Satine gave Eleana a smile and winked.

"Good luck out there."


	18. Chapter 18

Erik had woken up as early as his body would allow him. His dream last night left him wanting to see Eleana's face again and made him want to tell her he loved her. He waited patiently for Eleana to awake by working on the Opera House.

The Opera House could be completed in two weeks easily. Erik just needed to finish the windows, the outdoor exterior, and the chandelier. Erik was working on a stain glass window for Eleana, which he planned to surprise her with once he finished it.

Erik checked his pocket watch seeing that it was ten till eleven in the morning. Erik wondered why Eleana was sleeping in so late, it wasn't usual for her at all. He walked around is lair, dusting things here and there, until he decided to play his pipe organ and maybe sing a few songs to pass time.

Just as Erik placed his index finger on a key from his pipe organ, Eleana's door creaked open. He got up from his pipe organ bench and walked over to Eleana.

"Good Morning." she said still not fully awake.

"Good Afternoon is more like it." Erik laughed.

"Afternoon? My lord how long did I sleep in?"

Eleana's question was more to herself than anything. Erik did not care though, that she was asleep for so long, he only cared that she was awake now.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that your awake now and that I can do this."

Erik placed his finger under Eleana's chin, making her eyes reach contact with his. He then kissed her and inhaled her scent. His dream last night reminded him how thankful he was to have Eleana in his life and how much she truly meant to him.

Eleana said nothing in return but gave him her heartwarming smile which was exactly what Erik had hoped for.

But Erik couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. He wondered if she got any sleep last night.

"Eleana, you look awfully tired. Is everything alright?"

She yawned before answering.

"Yes, I just had some trouble sleeping, that's all."

"My dear you could of woken me up, I would of sang you to sleep."

Eleana once again gave Erik a smile in return.

"I didn't want to bother you. You have already done so much for me."

Erik laughed at the irony. He felt lately as if he wasn't doing enough to please her. But then Eleana gave a not so pleasant cough. Was she getting sick?

"So what were you doing before I woke up?"

He had almost forgotten what he did, when Eleana was in his presence, nothing else mattered in the world but her.

"I was just about to play a piece of my music."

She walked up to Erik wrapping her arms around him.

"Sing a song for me Erik."

Erik loved nothing more than singing to Eleana. It made everything in his life feel right. As if it were only them in the world and he was just a normal man.

He grabbed her hand, and walked her over to his bed, hoping that if he sang to her maybe she would get some sleep. He cradled her in his arms and softly began to sing a song Erik had composed several years ago.

"Night-time sharpens,

heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor

Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender

Turn your face away

from the garish light of day,

turn your thoughts away

from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to the music of the night ...

"Close your eyes and surrender to your

darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life

you knew before

Close your eyes,

let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live

as you've never lived before ...

"Softly, deftly,

music shall surround you ...

Feel it, hear it,

closing in around you ...

Open up your mind,

let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which

you know you cannot fight -

the darkness of the music of the night ...

"Let your mind start a journey

through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts

of the world you knew before

Let your soul take you where you

long to be!

Only then can you belong to me ...

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me savor each sensation

Let the dream begin,

let your darker side give in

to the power of the music that I write -

the power of the music of the night ...

"You alone can make my song take flight -

help me make the music of the night . . ."

Erik looked down to see his plan had worked. Eleana was in deep sleep.

* * *

Eleana woke up in the arms of Erik. Did she really fall asleep? She lifted her head to find Erik asleep as well. Was it night already?

She had stayed up till well passed four in the morning last night. She had no energy left inside her body when she returned to Erik's lair and she could not help but fall asleep.

She checked her watch to see it was thirty minutes till eleven. She was supposed to be at the Moulin Rouge by eleven fifteen. But even after having a full days rest, Eleana still felt drained, sick almost. She, as carefully as possible, got out of Erik's arms and walked into her bathroom.

She looked a herself in her mirror. She looked awfully flushed and not herself. Eleana coughed a few times tasting an nasty sort of rusty taste in her mouth. Was it blood? She couldn't tell. Eleana figured she was just getting a common cold and was imagining the taste.

Eleana walked back over to Erik and cuddled up next to him. Missing one day of the Moulin Rouge couldn't hurt? If they asked she would just say she was sick, surly they would understand.

Within seconds, Eleana fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Charles sat in his den, drumming his fingers on the surface of his desk, impatiently waiting for his servant Gustave to return.

It had been three months since Eleana had left him. Three very long months. Charles had not had one night of peaceful sleep since Eleana left him. He had a search time looking for her every day and every night but their was no sign of her in Dijon at all. He demanded his search team to start looking up North in Paris, hoping they would have better luck their. They had been to Paris before, to celebrate their engagement and Charles remembered how much she adored the city and how she hinted that she one day would want to live their.

Charles got out of his chair, picked up a piece of parchment that was on his desk, walked up to the nearest window and began to stare out to the horizon. What did he do to push her away? He was giving her a lifetime full of wealth and his trust. Was their really another man? Or was that just her excuse to escape?

All these thoughts drove Charles crazy. The more he reread the letter she left him, the more the questions burned inside his mind. He must have read the letter a million times, as if reading it would somehow make her come back.

He pulled the sheet of paper, that was in his grasp, just below his eye level and began to read the only explanation Eleana left him once again.

Dearest Charles,

Oh Charles, how do I even start? Well if you are reading this then I assume you are well aware of my absence.

Their is no need to worry, I am fine. But I have to ask you not to look for me. Charles, in my heart, me and you were just friends. Two little Lotte's who grew up together as we watched and guided each other throughout the obstacles of life. Yes, you have provided me with the house of my dreams, a lifetime full of wealth, and the trust I never thought was even capable between two human beings. But I have to ask myself this: How do I go on living my life married to my best friend, when I do not love him? Of course I love you, but it's a family love, much like how I love my brothers. Because you have every right to know, I am in love with another man. He will keep me safe, and will provide me with the love that no women could ever dream of. I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Please go on living your life, pretending as if I never existed.

Farewell,

Eleana R.

Charles closed his eye's tight in order to not let any of the tears in his eyes escape. How could she ask that of him? How was it possible for him to go on living his life when he knew she was somewhere out their, in the arms of a stranger? How could she ask him just to pretend as if she never existed? Was she really that selfish?

But he knew what had to be done. He needed to find Eleana. He needed to find the man she loved. He needed to kill him.

Charles then saw his servant, Gustave, running through his large front yard waving a sheet of paper in his hand with pure excitement. He had news. Good news.

Charles ran out of his den, making his way through his mansion. He rushed down two flights of stairs, as fast as possible. He ran past the dinning room, the kitchen, and then the living room to finally arrive to the entrance of his house. He opened the door, just as Gustave put up his minuscule hand to knock mahogany wood.

"What is it? News? Did they find her?"

Gustave was out of breath, he had his hands on his knees trying to regain his strength. But Charles did not have the patience.

"They- saw- Moulin- Rouge- Eleana- dancer-" Gustave panted.

Nothing he had just said made any sense to Charles. But he heard Eleana's name, which he hoped meant something.

"Let me see!"

Charles snatched the paper out of Gustave's hand to read it himself.

_Viscount Charles Molière,_

_Good news. We've spotted Ms. Eleana Rochette. One of our search team recruits, to our luck, decided to abandon his work and go down to a dance club called Moulin Rouge in Paris. That is where he saw Ms. Rochette. She works their as a dancer, so we were told. The head of the Moulin Rouge named Harold Zidler informed us she joined not too long ago and he calls his dancers his Diamond Dogs._

_-J.E.K._

"Gustave, get the carriage driver over here now!"

Gustave nodded his head and ran back outside.

Without a second thought, Charles ran upstairs into his room, put on one of his nicer suits, and his hat he wore for going out. He grabbed a handful of francs. Just as he was almost out the door, he remembered he forgot something.

He walked back into his bed room and opened the nightstand closest to his bed to retrieve an item.

His revolver.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know. But ah i think it's really good. Left you all with a cliff hanger (i know how much you love those)*sarcasm* The more reviews I get the faster I update guys :D Thanks, I love you all sooooo much :P  
**

**CLICK CLICK CLICK **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**


	20. Chapter 20

The next night, Eleana no longer felt sick, and decided it would be best to go to the Moulin Rouge. She had gone to her room an hour before she was due at the Moulin Rouge hoping Erik would go to bed as well. But tonight he staying up more than usual, composing music she had never heard before.

Eleana suddenly felt the urge to cough, almost as if something were chocking her, but resisted the urge and waited patiently for Erik to turn in for the night.

Erik stayed up till eleven ten, leavng Eleana only five minutes to get to the Moulin Rouge.

In a hurry, she grabbed her dance shoes, walked out of her room, forgetting to close the door, and made her way to the exit of the Opera Populaire.

She ran the whole way to the Moulin Rouge, never once stopping to take a breather. After three minutes of full blown running she reached her destination.

Eleana walked into the dance floor to find the usual setup. Satine was waiting by the door tapping her foot looking at Eleana.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I had to wait for...um..." she didn't finish her sentence hoping Satine would understand.

"Yes, well the good thing is that your here, but why weren't you here yesterday?"

Eleana wondered if she would believe if she was really sick or not but decided it was best not to lie to her.

"I was sick."

Satine laughed at the irony.

"That makes two of us."

Satine walked Eleana to her dressing room, where Eleana's dress was.

"Any luck with the Duke last night?" Eleana was truly curious.

The biggest smile formed on Satine's face, "I was wondering how long you would wait till you asked. Hes invested! Hes going to turn the Moulin Rouge into a theater!"

"Satine that's...that's wonderful."

Eleana tried her best to act happy. But she knew that this meant that she would have to go and find another job.

"We are going to need you of course. We can't go on without any backup dancers."

Satine looked over at her and smiled waiting for Eleana to smile in return.

"Oh thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

Eleana noticed that Satine was wearing a bright red dress that accented her curves and features profoundly. She wondered why she wasn't wearing her dance costume.

"Are you going to change?"

Satine looked down at what she was wearing.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we are having a celebration party for the deeds of the Moulin Rouge." Satine walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress, "Here, wear this, you can keep it."

It was a rather extravagant and revealing dress, nothing of Eleana's taste. But she remembered she was to obey anything Satine said, so she put it on.

"Did you sleep with the Duke last night?"

Eleana regretted asking this and wondered if she would get mad for asking, but Satine seemed to be pleased to finally talk to someone about it.

"No, thank heavens. Well it's quite a funny story actually, come, I will tell you on our way to the party."

Satine told Eleana about the misunderstanding where she mistaken the Duke for another man named Christan. She brought him to her room, and tried to seduce him but he just kept talking about some poetry reading. Truth was he wasn't a duke, he was a penniless writer who worked for a group called Spectacular, Spectacular. She kept trying and trying to get him to sleep with her but nothing worked and that's when he burst into song. Satine described how she never heard someone sing so beautifully as him and she fell in love with Christan right then and their.

But then she found out that he wasn't a Duke and just as she tried to make him leave the real Duke was waiting outside of her door. She made Christan hide and let in the Duke. She tried to get him to sleep with her but then decided that they would wait until opening night of the Moulin Rouge. She made the Duke leave and then started to yell at Christan but that's when she fainted. She said she really didn't know what happened from their but next thing she knew the Duke walked in because he forgot his hat to find Christan on top of Satine trying to see if she was okay.

Satine said she made up the first thing that came to her mind as soon as she woke up and said they were having an emergency rehearsal. He didn't believe her at first until the rest of the Spectacular, Spectacular group came barging in. They were eavesdropping on Satine and Christan prior to all of these events. Then Christan made up what the play was going to be about on the spot. He set the play in India and said Satine was playing the role of a courtesan and she fell in love with a penniless sitar player.

The Duke agreed to investing in the Moulin Rouge just as long as he held the deeds to it and that Satine was his.

Eleana laughed to herself, thinking how Satine had fallen in love with a man with such singing talent, just as Eleana fell in love with Erik.

"So you love him?"

Satine seemed to think about this for a moment.

"If I were allowed to fall in love, then maybe yes."

Satine and Eleana were now on the dance floor surrounded by everyone who worked at the Moulin Rouge and a bunch of other people she still didn't know.

"Will I get to meet him?"

Satine seemed to have already forgotten what they were talking about.

"Who?"

"Your secret love of course."

Satine turned around wide eyed and placed her hand over Eleana's mouth.

"Shhh! Not so loud. Tomorrow you can. We are beginning rehearsals twelve in the afternoon sharp. But lets not worry about that now, lets celebrate!"

Eleana thought about this for moment. How was she going to leave Erik's lair without telling him the truth of where she was going? But that wasn't important now. Satine was already out of Eleana's sight, dancing, and Eleana decided she would too.

* * *

Erik lied in his bed, not fully asleep, worrying about Eleana. She had slept the whole day yesterday. Why was she so tired?

But just as Erik had concluded his thoughts that he was worrying too much, Eleana's door creaked open. She ran out of her room, got on the boat to his lair, and was gone in the matter of a minute.

Where was she going?"

Erik got out of bed shortly after, put on his shoes and followed. He kept his distance, not wanting Eleana to see him following her. He had no idea where she was going or why she was in this part of town.

He could here party music blaring from a couple blocks down. Was she heading towards the music? Erik followed Eleana all the way until she opened the doors to the building from which the music was coming from.

He slowly looked up, knowing what he would find.

The Moulin Rouge.


	21. Chapter 21

**IMPORTANT To my readers : You might be confused as to why chapters 22, 23, and 24 are gone. I deleted them, not liking where my story was going and decided I needed a bigger plot to keep the story upbeat. Please forgive me, but trust me you will not regret it. I STRONGLY encourage you reread this chapter because it is a vital turning point of the story and I have made MAJOR changes at the end of the Chappy. Hope you guys enjoy, I won't let you down. **

**Happy Holidays **

**-Maddie

* * *

**Devastated, Erik starred up at the name of the building for some time. Minutes? Hours maybe? Erik didn't know.

How could she possibly be working here? Didn't he tell her not to come near this place and stay clear of the dancers? Did he not tell her what they do?

But a horrible thought struck Erik.

Was she sleeping with other men?

Erik felt rage build within his body. Was he not good enough for her? Did she not love him? Was everything they had a joke? Just so she could learn how to sing for the Moulin Rouge?

Not knowing exactly what he was doing, Erik looked into the nearest window of the Moulin Rouge, hoping to see Eleana.

To his luck, he saw her. But the sight was not pleasant at all. She had what seemed like a thousand men dancing around her. One of which was touching her body. Erik turned around, trying to resist the temptation to go and kill each and every man in that very room.

Erik then slowly began to walk away from the window from which he saw Eleana through and found the nearest balcony and began to climb up to it. He broke into the adjoining window and entered the Moulin Rouge.

He kept his distance, secluding himself from all the other people in the building. But then his eyes found Eleana.

"Will drive you...mad

Roxanne!

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night"

"His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand

(Roxanne)

Why does my heart cry?

(Roxanne)

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me

And please believe me when I say I love you!"

Erik watched as the mans hands caressed Eleana's fragile body. He felt jealousy burn within his soul and rage go through him like never before. Was this whole thing a joke? Did she just use him to learn how to sing so she could work at the Moulin Rouge?

He began to walk, trying to make contact with Eleana, wanting her know how unbelievably mad he was.

Eleana's eyes then met Erik's. She looked terrified, she knew she was caught. She began to try and make her way out of the crowd, rushing towards the door. But Erik, with a swish of his cape, jumped down from the top level of the Moulin Rouge. He ignored the fearful screams of the women around him and the countless people trying to figure out what was happening. He ran past everyone in the room, he even punched a man who tried to stop him, in order to keep up with Eleana who was now out of the Moulin Rouge, running to the house by the lake.

"Why does my heart cry?

(Roxanne)

Feelings I can't fight

(Roxanne)

You don't have to put on that red light

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne!

Roxanne!"

Eleana had beaten Erik to his lair, she slammed her door shut and locked it. But Erik had the key, he unlocked the door, slamming it behind him.

Eleana was on her bed, crying, more than he had seen someone cry before. But her tears would not soften Erik up, he was furious. She had used him. She used him to learn how to sing for the Moulin Rouge. So he thought. But it all seemed so clear. She made up everything. She never loved Erik. It was all joke to her. But now she must pay. Erik approached her, one loud footstep at a time.

"You did your job well. You made me believe you loved me! And what do you want? Money? Do you want me to pay you like everyone else does!"

"Erik...please don't-"

She had her hand out trying to stop him from talking, as she sobbed and shook her head, incapable of talking.

"If you don't love me and only pretended to so you could learn how to sing for the Moulin Rouge in their new theater, then why shouldn't I pay you? Why can't I pay you like everyone else!"

Erik was up close to Eleana now, now believing that love...was a stupid thing. All women were the same, only thinking of themselves and never the consequences. Everything they once had, was nothing to her, it was all just a terrible joke.

"Tell me! Tell me you don't love me!"

Erik's grasped Eleana's wrist tightly and forced her to face him, trying to figure out the answers. Eleana would not look into his eyes, she was scared. Scared to see the old Erik, the man Chirstine knew. The Phantom of the Opera.

"You don't understand! Please Erik you're hurting me-"

Erik produced a loud laugh that echoed throughout the room. "Hurting you? Oh this hurts?"

Erik grasped her wrist harder, to the point where it could be easily be broken without much effort.

"How about finding out everything you believe in was lies! Then you can tell me that hurts!"

Eleana screamed in pain as he nearly broke her wrist, but then threw it out of his grasp so hard that she fell onto the floor. She quickly hid her face with both of her hands, crying uncontrollably.

"Eleana why? Why did you do this to me?"

Erik walked away from Eleana, not wanting to look at her. He approached the door placing his hand on the doorknob saying, "You have an hour. Pack your things and leave. Never come back. I don't ever want to see you again."

Eleana began to cry harder. She was trying to say something, but Erik did not want to hear her out.

The Phantom slammed her door, and began to destroy everything in his path until he came to his pipe organ, where a new song he was working on a couple hours back for Eleana lay.

A song about their love.

He grabbed the sheet of paper and was just about to tear it apart when he heard Eleana's door open.

"Leave."

Erik's voice was barely above a whisper. He did not turn around; he didn't want to see her face.

"Please let me explain-"

"Go. Leave me. NOW!"

Erik heard her footsteps echo as she began to reach the exit to the lair.

Eleana tried to gather all the confidence she could muster to try and explain to the Opera Ghost the truth. "Erik...this is a complete misunderstanding. I went their to get money, not to hurt you. I still love you. I've meant it each and every time I told you. I always have and I always will. But if you ask me to leave, I'm never coming back."

Silence filled the Opera House. Eleana gave a nasty cough, Erik hesitated wanting to turn around to make sure she was okay, but knew if he saw her face he would change his mind.

"I love you." Eleana whispered.

With that being said her presence left his Opera House, leaving him alone once again.

"I loved you. . ." The Phantom whispered in the darkness of his lair.

Erik slid down from where he was sitting and placed his face in his hands. Rage went through his body like an electric current. His fists were shaking with anger, and wept tears of pain which his heart could not bare. This was not over. The old Opera Ghost was not through with her. He has been betrayed by a women one time too many.

"You will curse the day you did not do...all that the Phantom asked of you! HAHA! I'm not done with you yet Eleana Le Rochette, the Phantom of the Opera will not let you forget of him!"

The Opera Ghost, withering with rage, stood up with a loud swish of his cape and slammed his fingers onto his pipe organ making a boisterous note echo through out the Phantoms liar. He lusted for revenge; for the world to feel his pain.

In the depths of the Paris Opera Populaire, the Phantom of the Opera was reborn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Holidays Fan Fiction Readers ! I hope Santa brought you all good things this year like he did this year for me. I got the Phantom of the Opera 2004 verson with total hottie Gerad Butler on dvd ! I was so happy! And my sister drew me this out of this world amazing picture of the Phantom of the Opera:D **

**Hope you like this chapter **

**Review**

**-Maddie

* * *

**

Not knowing what to do or where to go, Eleana departed the Opera House, separated from the man she loved.

The cold early December night air stung her face like a million needles being pricked into her face, leaving Eleana feeling light headed. She could feel a fainting spell coming about her, now that her vision was beginning to blur and the world seemed to be moving. her effortless crying did not help her much either. She could not help but think that she had just lost the man she loved, her Angel of Music, her teacher, the boy she met at the freak show so long ago...

Eleana took a seat down on the first step to the entrance of the Opera House, not knowing what else to do. How could she have been so idiotic? Only thinking of herself and not the consequences. Poor, Erik, he probably felt so cheated and betrayed. But never were Eleana's intentions to hurt Erik, or to let her position at the Moulin Rouge get so out of hand.

Trying to clear her vision some, Eleana blinked the tears out of her eyes, in order to make out the figure of someone who was approaching her. She wanted to call for help, assuming this person was up to no good wandering the streets of Paris past hours. After thirty seconds or so of Eleana trying to call for help, she felt a clammy hand touch her bare shoulder.

With all the strength she could muster, Eleana called for someone she knew would not come.

"Er-"

But it was too late, Eleana had fainted.

* * *

Five hours later, Eleana woke up to her deep slumber due to the tremendous amount of sunlight penetrating onto her. She was anxious to wake up and see Erik; excited to find out what was on their agenda for the day. Just as she did every morning when she fell asleep in the depths of Erik's lair, Eleana grabbed the fabric of the bed sheets to inhale the Opera Ghost's familiar, comforting scent.

But the bed sheets did not smell like him at all, Eleana opened her eyes in shock with a loud intake of breath to find herself in an all too familiar room.

She was in the Moliere mansion. Charles Moliere.

Eleana had never been so angry in her life. Charles took her away! But how did he find her?

Her thoughts immediately jumped to Erik. The previous night had happened...it was not a dream Eleana had when she had fallen asleep, but a living nightmare. Even though he forced her out of his life for all of eternity, Eleana's heart dropped at the thought if Charles had gotten to Erik.

Eleana needed to make sure Erik was okay, whether or not he loved her. Just as Eleana began to get out of the bed she woke up in, she heard the door to the bedroom squeak open.

"I thought I heard you get up. Here, you've had a rough night from what I was told by the state Gustave found you in, eat"

Eleana did not turn around, she kept her back facing Charles, not wanting to talk to him. she didn't even know what she would tell him even if she tried speaking. Eleana heard his footsteps grow closer to her and felt the bed sink in as he sat down onto the mattress.

"Look, I know you must be confused, upset, and very angry with me my love, but you need to eat and bathe. Until then, we will talk."

With that being said Charles left the room. As soon as he did so, Eleana got out of her sitting position immediately, repulsed, not knowing what to do.

As she paced back in forth in the same path for about two hundred heart beats, the aroma of the food Charles had left for her made her stomach growl. She had to admit, it did smell quite delicious. Eleana could not remember the last time she had eaten. Before she knew it, Eleana was consuming the food as fast as her body would allow her.

Once she cleaned her plate, she considered taking a bath could not hurt...

* * *

Once she was freshened up, Eleana chose a solid black dress, the dullest of the bunch, to wear. It reminded her the most of Erik. But she felt selfish for spending so much time on herself when Erik could be dying somewhere or worse, dead. She needed out of this place, she needed to be with her guardian. Her Angel.

Eleana nearly ran to the bedroom door to try and leave when she found the door to be locked from the outside.

Was she Charles prisoner now?

He wasn't going to get away that easy, Eleana thought. She walked over to the french doors where there was a balcony she could jump off of and make a run for it, when she found Charles had outsmarted her and locked them as well. Eleana began to pace around again when a rapid knock that startled her came from the bedroom door.

"May I come in?"

Without a second thought she replied, "No."

Obviously not caring what Eleana wished, Charles came in anyways.

"Please, sit down, we have much to discuss."

Eleana was not going to follow Charles orders. Being stubborn as always, she stood in place, crossing her arms.

"Fine, then do me as much as to listen. I know you have many questions that have yet to be answered, but I'm more than happy to fix that." Charles did a charming smile, trying to create a bond of friendliness.

Eleana observed her ex-fiancee. He was still the same Charles. He was six feet tall and had scruffy brown hair, always combed into place, and a dimple below his smile that she used to find adorable.

Starting with the most obvious question, Eleana began interrogating. "Why am I here?"

Looking down at his feet with his hands in his pockets, Charles sighed as he took a step closer to Eleana trying to figure out how to put this.

"Don't you see Eleana," Charles said looking up at her now, "Your family misses you..._I_ miss you. You left with barely an explanation, saying you were in love with another..." He couldn't bring himself to continue on with out loosing his temper. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Another _man_. For all I knew the note could of been a fake and you could of been kidnapped. I was worried sick. I searched for you for three months...three months, Eleana, day and night! Never once have I had a good night sleep. How selfish are you? Our wedding was was in a few weeks and you just flee! My love-"

"Don't call me that."

Charles was close to Eleana now, looking at her, trying to make contact with her eyes which were starring at her feet.

"Eleana, please, don't be ridiculous."

Charles reached out to hold her hand, but Eleana immediately pulled away.

Eleana looked up at Charles for the first time. As she did Charles emerged a huge smile on his face, thinking she was giving in.

"When do I get to leave?" Eleana asked blankly.

Charles' smile disappeared and was immediately replaced by a look of confusion.

"Leave? What do you mean _leave_? You're not going anywhere Eleana. You're staying here with me, where you belong, as my-"

"Prisoner." Eleana interrupted.

"Fiancee." Charles said simultaneously.

With a look of disgust, Eleana said, "Fiancee? Charles don't you see, I don't love you! I left you, doesn't that help you understand at all?"

Charles putting on a intimidating face, was inches away from the girl he loved so deeply, about to loose his temper. He would have to tell her how it was and snap her out of her fairytale dream with the man she had abandoned him for.

"Oh, but Mademoiselle Rochette, you will love me. You will live with me, as my wife, and mother to our children. Claude gave me your hand in marriage long time past. Things do not change just because you do not _love _me anymore."

"Charles listen to yourself!" Eleana screamed, not knowing what possessed Charles to be so cruel.

"You'll do as I say, and there is nothing else to it. You are mine, and no one elses. You belong to me!" Charles screamed back, inches away from loosing it.

Not giving up just yet, Eleana continued to argue.

"No, I don't Charles! Maybe before but not anymore. I love another man and he loves me too! And you stole that from me...you stole away the only thing that makes me happy. The only person I will ever love."

Eleana knew she was lieing when she said Erik loved her too, but she could not except that he did not love her anymore. Not yet.

Forming a mysterious grin upon his face, Charles said, "It doesn't matter anymore. Your secret lover is trapped, I have him, locked away where no one can find him but me."

He watched as Eleana's face went from anger to fear in the matter of seconds. Eleana was always one to believe his lies, just as she did now.

Eleana's heart dropped and all the blood in her face drained. _Erik..._

"Erik" Eleana whispered.

Charles laughed, "Yes, well your _Erik_ is under my control now. His very life is in my hands now, I could send him to his grave right now-

"Charles you bastard I hope you burn in hell! If you kill him, you will have to kill me too-"

Eleana was cut off by the powerful sting of Charles slapping her across the face.

"You will not talk to me like that!"

Keeping her position which she found herself in after being abused, Eleana waited for Charles to hurry up and get done with what he had to say. He had crossed the line, she had lost all respect for him and just wanted to be alone.

"You will do as I say. You make one bad decision or choose not to follow my orders, your lover will be sent to his grave. Do I make myself clear?"

Eleana began to turn around, but Charles grasped onto her shoulder, clawing her in order to force her to face him.

"_I said_, do I make myself clear?"

Did she even know who Charles was anymore? Eleana simply nodded to show her acknowledgment due to the ball forming in her throat giving her the sudden urge to cry. What happened to the sweet charming man she once knew? The one that wouldn't dare hurt a women in such a way? Could people really change so suddenly? Or was she finally seeing Charles true colors? Eleana's thoughts were interrupted once Charles began to speak again.

"Now, you are free to roam about my house as you please, what mine is yours. I will not keep you in here as a prisoner but I do expect you to be in here by no later then half past nine. But if you try any funny business, any at all, you can wish your lover farewell."

Charles made his way to the door but turned around before exiting saying, "You are to meet me in my office at four sharp. I have a special evening planned out for us and it will not go to waste. Please dress appropriately for it is a rather fancy occasion."

Charles then left the room in triumph. She had believed his lie so easily. Eleana collapsed onto her bed in defeat.

Eleana's dark mysterious fairytale with Erik had come to an end; the cold reality of a living nightmare with Charles had begun.


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy New Year my dear readers! It's 2011 lets make this year a good one[: **

**Anyone miss Erik? I sure do lol. Don't worry you all Erik lovers will love the next chapters coming ! Stick around, keep reading, this is only the beginning ! **

**My new years resolution : To finish writing my baby and get at least 100 reviews **

**Enjoy**

**-Maddie

* * *

  
**

By for o'clock, Eleana was dressed in a rather extravagant dress, not to her liking. She had her blonde wavy hair pulled up, with many hair accessories in the shape of flowers assorted throughout. She could not remember the last time she dressed so done up. She felt like she was back in her old shoes, always going out to places with Charles to meet his business workers and tagging along in places he'd been invited to go.

Eleana, against her will made her way down the spiral staircase, ignoring Charles remarks of how beautiful she looked. She could not help but wonder what it would be like to have Erik compliment her on her beauty and escort her to a wonderful evening out in Paris. Oh, how did she miss Erik; his crooked smile, his intoxicating smell, his contagious laughter, and the wonders of his music.

She snapped back into reality once Charles began to help her into the carriage. Eleana did not acknowledge anything Charles said, she only starred out into the carriage window for what felt like days as they strolled throughout the streets of Paris. All she could think about was Erik. How heartbroken she had made him...never were her intentions to hurt Erik. Eleana was barely capable of not shedding a tear when the carriage drove by the Opera Populaire; her makeshift home with the once known Phantom of the Opera.

After another fifteen minutes or so of driving, the carriage came to a stop. Eleana took in surroundings to find citizens of Paris arriving to the same destination left and right. All of which were dressed up for a fancy occasion.

"Where are we?" Eleana asked before she knew what she was doing.

"We are at the Grand opening of the _Musique Ange_ Opera House." Charles replied.

Eleana's heart cried at the name of the Opera House, _Music's Angel. _No place, let alone no one, was worth such a name besides Erik, the true Angle of Music.

"We must hurry or we are going to be late. I rented a box seat for just the two of us. It was a small fortune, but it is my treat for you my love."

The sound of someone else calling Eleana_ 'my love'_ stung just as equally as the slap on the face Charles had given her, which had left a not so noticeable red mark on her face.

They entered the Opera House of which was no comparison to Erik's once stable Opera Populiare. There were only three theatres inside, and none of which contained a chandelier. Eleana wondered if this was because some people still were afraid of her once Opera Ghost.

Charles and Eleana reached the box seat, and was handed their playbills by their usher. To her surprise, they were seeing Mozart. Eleana would not lie, she was excited to discover they were attending such a extravagant play, one of her favorites.

As the lights grew dim, she could her the music below start up. Her eyes wandered around the theater. Their was not one empty seat in the room, a full house, except for the box directly across from there's.

Just as the curtains began to rise for the first act, Eleana could of sworn her eyes caught a swift glimpse of a white all too familiar object in what she believed was an empty box seat. Was her minds playing tricks on her now?

Her train of thought was cut once she heard the angelic voice of a soprano singer on the stage began to sing. Eleana was not sure where she heard this voice from before, but knew this was not the first time she had heard this women sing. Without much thought, Eleana opened her playbill to the cast section.

**Main Role . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Viscountess Christine de Changy**

Charles smiled as he noticed she had come to the realization that the one and only Christine Daae was singing before them. He knew how much Eleana loved the women's talent and thought perhaps that if Eleana would hear this women sing, it would remind her of the love Charles and Eleana once shared.

Trying her best not to get too distracted, Eleana brought her attention back to the box seat across from them to find it empty.

* * *

After the triumphant performance of Mozart, Eleana and Charles departed from their box shortly after the curtain call. Once they reached the first floor of the Opera House, Charles ran into one of his business partners who was with his wife. Charles politely introduced her to his coworker and began talking about financial details that Eleana could care less about. Never one to like being around so many people in one room, Eleana reached down to pull her fan out of her handbag, to find her handbag not there.

Eleana tapped Charles shoulder to get his attention.

"I left my handbag up in the box."

Charles did a loud fake laugh, as if he was trying to be someone he wasn't in front of someone he worked with. "You haven't changed have you?"

_No but you have,_ Eleana thought.

"Always leaving your belongings everywhere you go. Hurry up and get it," Charles said looking down at his pocket watch, "we have dinner reservations in twenty minutes with someone I'd like you to meet dearly."

Not really caring what Charles had in store for her next, taking her time, Eleana returned to the box they were previously in. She spot her handbag immediately but was surprised to find it accompanied with an envelope in top of it, sealed with a dark bloody skull.

Eleana's heart began to beat so fast to where she thought it might jump out of her chest. With a shaky hand, Eleana retrieved the letter already knowing who it was from and opened it without a second thought.

_Ms. Rochette,_

_Meet me at the top of the Opera House, alone. _

_-O.G._

Eleana looked down from the railing of the box to her relief to find Charles still chatting away with his coworker. Taking this as her chance to escape, Eleana nearly ran to the staircase leading to the top of the Opera House.

As she took her steps onto the roof top of the _Musique Ange_, a shiver was sent down her spine, but not from the chill pf the early December night air, but from the familiar voice she loved whispering her name.


	24. Chapter 24

Some may call it pure luck, others may call it pure coincidence that Erik decided to go to the opening of the _Musique Ange_ Opera House. Erik was not sure why he chose to go or why it did not bother him that the lead role was being performed by his past love, La Daae, but somewhere deep down the Opera Ghosts cold lifeless heart was telling him to go.

The Phantom chose box five, for old time sake to watch Christine sing in Mozart. He sat alone, as always. He felt as if things were normal once again; him sitting in box five watching his student perform. He felt a chill go down his spine as the lights dimmed down, and the music began to start up. Erik closed his eyes, taking everything in as if it were his last time to be in an up and running theater. Erik shot his eyes back open when he had the strange feeling someone was looking at him; one of his sixth sense. He looked directly across from him, surprised to find the dark silhouette of Eleana looking his way. But next to her was another man, extremely close to her.

The old Opera Ghost felt the rage and burn of jealousy go throughout his body when he witnessed this. The only two women the Phantom of the Opera ever loved, the only two people he truly opened up to, welcoming them to his world of darkness, were both in the same room with him with their men at their sides. How could this happen to him? Eleana was supposed to be different... She was supposed to the Opera Ghost! Not wanting Eleana to see him, he backed more into the darkness of the box seat to were he was no longer visible to anyone.

* * *

After what the Phantom of the Opera thought was a poor representation of Mozart, he made his way to the box Eleana and that _man_ were occupying as soon as they left. He was in luck to see Eleana had forgotten her handbag. The Opera Ghost needed to think of something fast before Eleana returned for her handbag. He rummaged through his pockets when he pulled out an envelope that was easily two years old. It was sealed with a dark read bloody skull and inside contained a threatening note for the managers who ran his Opera House asking for his monthly salary of 20,000 francs.

The Phantom quickly searched for a quill to write with when to his luck again there was one where the usher contained the playbills. He scribbled a note, and with a swish of his cape, the Phantom of the Opera was gone.

The Opera Ghost was relieved to find the roof of the Music's Angel to be empty. He quickly hid behind a gargoyle waiting for his betrayed love to meet him. The Phantom didn't even know what he would even say to Eleana once or if she met him on the top of the Opera House. Would he yell at her and make her feel the pain he felt when she betrayed him? Or would he beg for forgiveness and wish for her to come home with him and have things return to normal?

He tensed when he heard the light pitter-patter of Eleana's footsteps and could not help but whisper her name.

"Eleana..."

She immediately looked behind her, trying to find where the sound of her name had come from.

"Erik?" Eleana whispered, sounding unsure if it was him calling her name.

Not knowing why, the Phantom suddenly lost all feeling in his body and his throat had grown extremely dry when he heard the voice of his Angel.

"Erik...if you are there, please show yourself, I do not have much time." Eleana said looking in every direction trying to find him.

Just as he was going to show himself willingly to Eleana, a voice of a worried man came from the entrance of the rooftop. He immediately returned to his hidden position behind the gargoyle and watched silently.

"Eleana!", the mans voice panted in relief once he caught sight of the Phantom's Angel silently shedding a tear, "Eleana what are you doing up here?"

The old Opera Ghost waited anxiously to hear Eleana's sweet voice once again.

"Just needed some fresh air, that's all."

The man walked up to Eleana obviously coming to the realization she was crying.

"My love, why are you crying?"

"The play just affected my profoundly I guess." Eleana said as she quickly wiped away a tear that escaped from her eye.

The man touched Eleana's chin, forcing her to look up at him...just the way Erik used to.

"You still don't believe I love you... you're worried about your secret lover, that's it isn't it?"

Eleana did not bother to look at the man when he said this, but kept her eyes locked on the dark night sky. Erik kept his eyes on Eleana as the man slowly took her hand and began stepping backwards. He began to sing a ballad that seemed all too familiar. His nightmare he had so long ago was coming true...

Charles: _"No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget your once past love;_

_I'm here, and I won't harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_"Let me be your husband,_

_Let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_Not him, hes gone, he left you."_

Erik's heat ached at the painful words the man sung.

Eleana: "_But, Charles I love him, every waking moment_

_He filled my life with music of the night._

_I need him with me without you now and always;_

_Promise me that you will let him go,_

_That's all I ask of you."_

Let him go? Erik did not understand.

Charles: _ "Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, no one will find you,_

_Forget him, I'm the one who loves you."_

Eleana: "_All I want is him with me,_

_A world with no more daylight;_

_And him, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me."_

Charles: _"But say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_or else he will never be set free_

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Eleana, then I will let him go for you"_

Eleana: _"Say you'll set him free, let him live his life without me  
_

_Say the word and I will follow you."_

Together: _"Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning."_

Eleana: _"Say you love me..."_

Charles: _"You know I do."_

Together:_ "Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

The man, who the Phantom had learned was named Charles, then leaned in, and kissed Eleana. A very forced, stiff kiss that Eleana did not look comfortable with at all, but to the Opera Ghost's surprise, she kissed back. _  
_

"Come, we are running late for our dinner." Charles said, now hand in hand with Eleana, leading the way to the exit.

The Phantom of the Opera did not understand what Eleana was doing to him. Why was she putting him through hell? Why was that bastard of a man taking Eleana way from him? But...why was she agreeing to love him when she said herself she still loved Erik? Obviously they both did not know the power of the Opera Ghost. But that would all change, he would return. He would seek vengeance on them both. He would make Eleana wish he had never met the Phantom of the Opera.


	25. Chapter 25

Charles could of never felt happier with all the money in the world, strolling through the streets of Paris with his fiancee by his side, and living his picture perfect life again. He planned to have their wedding as soon as possible, whatever it took to legally make Eleana his forever, Charles would do. He gave it a week or two before Eleana would begin to trust him again. She couldn't hold a grudge forever...

After twenty minutes of silent walking, Eleana and her betrothed reached their destination, _Pétales de Rose_. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city of Paris. Eleana was surprised to find them reserved with a party of six, leaving four mysterious people she would have to meet with a forced smile on her face.

Charles, being a gentlemen, pulled out Eleana's chair at the table where see starred aw struck at the guests she was about to formally meet. Two of the men were in a deep conversation and had faces of which she did not recognize. The young viscount, on the other hand she had recognized because she had seen him numerous times in the newspaper and heard his family name every now and again. But the Viscountess, Eleana's idol, was the one that had caught her utmost attention.

The Music's Angel's diva, Christine Daae.

"Charles, surely we have the wrong table." Eleana said as she felt her face blush when everyone at the table had acknowledged their appearance.

Charles used his fake business laugh, which Eleana had always despised.

"No my dear, see me and the DeChangys go way back," Charles said as she began to take her seat, and he followed shortly after. "Our fathers were practically brothers when we were just little lads. Well, I ran into Raoul a few weeks back, he barely even recognized me at first. Once we got talking, I told him everything about you, how fond you were of Miss Daae and how moved you were by the performance we saw two years ago. So, kind gentlemen he always was, Raoul invited me to come tag along with him for dinner after the performance."

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you." Eleana politely smiled at Christine.

* * *

That night Eleana was formally introduced to Erik's once love, Christine Daae and his nemesis, Raoul DeChangy. Little did anyone know that the only three people with the closest connection with the Phantom of the Opera were all sitting together in the same room, at the same table.

Eleana was also introduced to the managers of the Music's Angel, who were previously the managers of the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André. Eleana also discovered that the _Musique Ange_ was founded by Raoul and was a two year wedding anniversary present for Christine, who named the Opera House herself. Eleana wondered if the name had to do something with her past relationship with Erik...

"We are having open auditions for our Opera House the day after next," Christine said after having a sip of her water, "If you know anyone who might be interested."

Eleana thought of how happy she would make Erik if she got a lead role in a play. But she could not sing... not without knowing what state Erik was in.

Charles stopped what ever he was discussing with Raoul to clear his throat, followed by him taking a rather large sip of wine. She hadn't noticed till now that he was on his third cup.

"Well not to brag, but I do know a certain someone with a pure talent when it comes to singing." Charles boasted.

Eleana did not like where this was going. What was Charles doing?

"Please do share, we need someone sooner the better if we want to keep this Opera up and running." Christine said, now having her full attention on Charles.

"She happens to be sitting right next to me." Charles said and looked at Eleana and gave her a wink.

"Why isn't that so." Christine smiled.

"It's true, I do enjoy singing very much, but no one could play a role better than yourself Christine." Eleana said, her face growing hotter by the second.

Christine smiled and shook her head, thinking how she would never be such a talented singer as she was now without the help of the once known Phantom of the Opera.

"I'm flattered by your words, but even if you are true, in a few months I will not be in a suitable condition to be out performing every day."

Eleana was slightly puzzled by what she meant until Raoul placed his hand upon the viscountess's stomach.

"We're expecting." Christine announced with pure excitement.

A series of congrats were produced around the dinning table.

"So why don't we hear you sing something for us?" Raoul suggested, catching Eleana off guard as she was taking a sip of wine, nearly chocking herself.

"Here?", Eleana said a soon as she swallowed, "Oh surely Monsieur I couldn't."

"Oh c'mon one small number, it will save you a trip to the Opera House and watching boring auditions all day." Christine insisted.

Eleana looked over for Charles support, but was given a look of warning in his eyes instead. Knowing she had no loop hole out of this situation, Eleana figured it would be best to sing a simple verse or two of the song "Think of Me" which she first sang to Erik.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking of the words Erik told her every lesson.

_Sing with your heart and soul, not with your voice._

Remembering Erik's luscious voice distracted Eleana. She began to have a series of small flashback with her three short months with the Phantom of the Opera. When Eleana opened her eyes, in her mind she pictured only herself and Erik in the room, and before she knew it, she was singing a different song. A song she longed to hear lullaby to her in her sleep once again...

_"Night-time sharpens,_

_heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
_

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away_

_from the garish light of day,_

_turn your thoughts away_

_from cold, unfeeling light -_

_and listen to the music of the night ..."_

Eleana closed her eyes once again, and opened them again not fully aware if she really made such an idiotic choice of song. But Christine's blank stare answered her question for her.

Everyone clapped in the room with outrageous enthusiasm except for La Daae. Eleana avoided her eyes, regretting what questions she would have to parry.

But to her surprise, Christine slowly joined in with the clapping, but never once taking her eyes off of Eleana.

"Well I think we have found our new Prima Donna for the Music's Angel!" Raoul announced too happily.

"Magnifico!" Firmin clapped.

"Stupenda!" Andre chimed in.

"What do you think my dear, should we cancel the auditions?" Raoul asked when he noticed how quiet she had grown.

Christine did not answer her question. but simply got up from her seat, and left the table, exiting the restaurant.

"Was it something I said?" Andre said looking at Firmin who simply shook his head reassuring him he was not at fault.

Eleana then agreed, Erik was right, Firmin and Andre were idiots.

"Er... I'm sure she is just not taking it well that she is stepping out of the spotlight," Raoul said more to himself then anyone else. "But, please come and join us at the Winter Masque Ball on the 24th. We would be more than happy to announce the Music's Angel new Prima Donna to everyone then."

Raoul then ran off to find his wife, and Firmin and Andre paid the dinner bill and departed shortly after. Eleana was not sure what she had just gotten herself into, but knew it was far from good.

Once they arrived to their carriage, Charles asked, "Who ever taught you to sing like that my dear?"

Eleana, not looking at Charles but at the full moon in the night sky, smiled.

"An old friend..." Was all she responded with. But in her mind she knew he was no friend. He was more. He was...

_The Angel of Music_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hiyaa**

**This is a very important chapter to me just to let you guys know. Watch out for the language and content in this chapter. **

**Also... where did all my reviewers go :( ? I"m getting less by the chapter. Please tell me what you think, nothing makes me happier  
**

Read&&Review[:

**

* * *

**

Three weeks went by, still Eleana had no information on Erik's whereabouts after Charles promised to let him free. Not even bothering letting her say goodbye. . .

Raoul and Christine had written Charles and herself a letter making it official that Eleana was the _Musque Ange _new diva. Rehearsals would begin on the 26th, two days after the Winter Ball she had been invited to. She could not refuse the invitation from Christine and Raoul to the ball, knowing Charles would be extremely furious and try and hurt her again.

Over the weeks Eleana slowly observed all the changes in Charles since she had left him for what she planned on being forever. He was an alcoholic, a bad one at that. Constantly going through bottles of scotch, whiskey and rum. She didn't like being around him when he was drunk because Charles was violent. He would push Eleana around and grab her too tight, almost possessively.

He had forced her to wear the engagement ring he purchased for her so long ago, and planned their wedding to be on New Year's Eve. She wondered if Erik had found out about the marriage yet, seeing how Charles had a whole article in the newspaper written about it along with her position at the Music's Angel.

She wondered if he would care the slightest bit, or if he still loved Eleana like he did back when it was only him and her in the world. Maybe he was happy, away from Eleana, away from women, away from love. Maybe it was never meant to be, perhaps Eleana's purpose with Erik was only to set him free so long ago from the freak show, and nothing more.

Eleana took into account that tomorrow was the Masque Winter Ball, and she would have to be introduced into so many people who were curious as to who the new prima donna was. Wrapped up in a warm quilt due to the cold, Eleana sat on the balcony seal of her bedroom, looking up into the night sky, wondering about how her father would react if he knew how repulsive Charles had been acting lately. Her father was the one to introduce them so long ago, before the discovery of his illness came about.

How could of she lost the two most important men in her lives? First her father and now Erik. . .

"ELEANA!"

She jumped at the loud outburst of Charles voice when her door opened with their maid, Charlotte, peaking her head in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but Monsieur Charles is call-

"FOR DEVILS SAKE, ELEANA !" Charles interrupted as the maid scrunched up her face due to the loudness.

"-ing for you." She finished.

With a loud heavy sigh, Eleana got up from where she was sitting, and walked as slow as possible to the door.

"ELEA-"

"Coming!" She cut him off for Charlotte's sake.

As she was about to departure the room, Charlotte quickly added in, "I would be careful, he has gotten into the liquor again and awfully drunk."

As if she did not know this already, but politely nodded in acknowledgment as Charlotte curtsied and left the room in a hurry.

Taking each stepped longer than she would normally have, Eleana made her way down the stairs to the dinning room where she knew Charles would be, only because all of the liquor was kept there.

Charles was sitting in his dinning room chair, pouring the last of what was left of the scotch bottle. There was empty bottles left and right, and broken whiskey bottles all around. She stayed behind him for a couple heart beats, not wanting to face him. But Charles slammed down his glass, causing the table to shake and what was left in his cup to spill everywhere.

He took in a large breath and began to yell, "ELE-"

"I'm here." She said as Charles pushed his chair out and lazily turned to face her.

"Would you like some wine, my dear little _tramp_?" Charles spat as he stumbled his way back to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a fresh glass of white wine.

Eleana was used to the terrible names Charles called her when he was drunk. Tramp had been the nicest one yet. She watched as Charles poured two glasses of white wine to the brim, spilling most of the wine onto the floor, and handed one of the cups to her.

"Cheers, to my Prima Donna!" He clanked his and her cup together, which made half of the wine spill. "You look beautiful tonight may I say."

Eleana put down her wine, not accepting his compliment, but before she knew it Charles was closing in on her, forcing her to be pushed against the nearest wall. He dropped his glass, allowing it to shatter into pieces without much care and then began to slowly caress her waist and began to kiss her neck. She could smell the alcohol which lingered in his breath, it was so strong he could of easily had drank two bottles himself tonight.

"Charles please stop."

But he then put his hand onto her shoulder, holding her down as he made his way up to her ear, kissing, and traveled his hands down to her thigh and grabbed it, to where it was in a hitch.

"This is extremely improper Charles, let go of me!"

"Why don't you love me?" Charles whispered in her ear and continued back at kissing her neck.

"Charles, I _do_ love you, just... there is no need for this!"

Eleana knew lieing would be her only way out of this. If you didn't tell Charles what he wanted to hear, you would pay the consequences.

Charles then began to try and slip off her sleeve to the dress she was in, trying to take this to the next level.

"Wh- what are yo- you doing Charles?" Eleana said trying to hold back the tears, she knew what Charles was trying to do, but she couldn't go through with it, she wouldn't.

"Eleana, I _need_ you..._now_. We belong together," Charles began to take off her other sleeve and lean in to kiss her, but Eleana turned her face the other way.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME ELEANA? YOU WENT TO THE MOULIN ROUGE, ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU DID THERE? MAKE LOVE TO OTHER WHEN FOR MONEY!" Charles exclaimed into her face.

"I was not a prostitute there Char-"

"AND THEN YOU HAD YOUR LITTLE PRINCE CHARMING ON THE SIDE FOR LATER WHEN YOU GOT HOME? WHY IS IT SO DIFFERENT WITH ME!" WHY CAN YOU DO IT WITH ALL THESE OTHER MEN AND NOT ME?"

Charles was seething with rage, breathing heavily waiting for Eleana to answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It's just, I don't...I can't Charles!" Eleana said now in sobs.

"It's because you are still in love with _Erik_. . ."

Eleana continued crying, this couldn't be happening to her, she needed Erik. She needed help.

"That doesn't matter now, seeing how he's _dead_."

Eleana shot opened her eyes, with a loud gasp of air. No, he had to be lieng she thought. He couldn't be... he couldn't be dead.

"You- you're lieing!" Eleana screamed in his face, now crying uncontrollably.

"No Eleana, it was I who killed him myself. And he left me with something very important to tell you. His final words were, _he never loved you_."

_Dead_. He was gone, away forever. _Murdered_. . .and he never loved her. Eleana's crying would not stop, she tried to back away from Charles who was now behind her, but he just pulled her back towards him, undoing her dress.

"Y- y- you killed him! H- h- HOW COULD YOU!", Eleana's breathing began to exhilarate, _dead_..."You...YOU BASTARD ! YOU DEMAND! HOW DARE YOU, HOW-"

Once again Charles, with all his force, slapped her across her face. She had not noticed till now that she was her corset and stockings. Charles seemed to have pulled off her dress without her noticing.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" Charles screamed.

Eleana would not stand for this, ignoring the tears of hate and sorrow which fell from her eyes, Eleana bashed her head into Charles nose, and to her relief, Charles knocked out. She wasn't sure if it was really due to her hit that he had lost consciousness, or if it was the alcohol. Maybe a little of both.

"I will never love you." Eleana said, knowing he could not here her.

The heartbroken women ran upstairs, not caring how revealed she was at the moment. She grabbed the rope in her restroom and tied it securely around herself.

_Dead._

Eleana walked to her balcony, and stood onto the seal thinking she had no more reason to live. If Erik's life had ended, so would hers. She could not live in the hell hole anymore. She was done with life, she was finished with her ridiculous obsession with love.

She turned around, to get one last glimpse of her room, knowing it would be the last thing she would see, until then she spotted a black box on her bed, with a envelope sealed with a red bloody skull.

She immediately jumped off the seal without a second thought. Could it be from him? Was he alive? Was Charles lieing? A million questions rambled through Eleana's head as she took one small step after another towards the mysterious box. She grabbed the letter, ripping it open without much thought. She was strangely comforted by the familiar handwriting of the Phantom of the Opera.

_Mrs. Moliere,_

_I have come to hear of your hand in marriage with Monsieur Charles Moliere and of your position the the Musque Ange. _

_I have a gift for you, a wedding gift you may say, that I am requiring you to wear tomorrow evening at the Masque Winter Ball. _

_-O.G_

He was alive. Eleana did not care that he had so rudely addressed her had as if it were some sick joke. All she thought was he was here, in this very room. The Phantom of the Opera was alive. Charles was truly a sick man, if she had hated him before she had been wrong, she had hated him more than ever now.

Almost forgetting about the box, Eleana tore it open to find an extravagant ball gown. She was amazed by its detail, and how the colors complimented one another. She knew this dress was an original. She did not give it a second thought that Erik had made this gown himself. She then pulled out the second item in the box, a mask. It correlated perfectly with the dress.

Eleana wiped off the rest of the tears that still lingered on her face, and walked out to the night cold air on her balcony, studying the details on the mask he had made her.

She didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but Eleana knew somewhere on the earth, the Phantom of the Opera was thinking of her.

* * *

Lingering in his lair, the Phantom of the Opera tossed aside the newspaper article with Eleana's engagement announcement and her radiant face upon it, after reading it for the thousandth time. He did not believe it at first, that in only three weeks Eleana could of moved on and fallen in love with another man. He thought it was he mind playing sick jokes on himself...but the more he read it, the more truthful the words seemed to him. He, The Phantom of the Opera, was destined to be alone. Destined to live by himself with only his music.

Erik got up from where he was sitting, trying to get Eleana out of his mind. But before he knew it, Erik's heart did the only thing it knew how to do; cry.

"The day starts, the day ends

Time crawls by

Night steals in, pacing the floor

The moments creep,

Yet I can't bear to sleep

Till I hear you sing"

* * *

Eleana felt she was on the urge of crying once again. She longed to be with Erik, she wanted the life she had months ago. She paced around her balcony, trying to get Erik out of her mind. But before she knew it, her heart did the only thing it knew how to do; sing.

"And weeks pass, and months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door

And in a haze

I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more."

* * *

Erik: "And sometimes at night time

I dream that you are there

But wake holding nothing but the empty air

And years come, and years go

Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core"

The Phantom felt a silent tear slip past his normal side of his face as he made his way outside of the rundown Opera Populaire.

* * *

Erik: "My broken soul

Eleana: Can't be alive and whole

Erik&&Eleana: Till I hear you sing once more"

* * *

Eleana: "And music, _your_ music

It teases at my ear

I turn and it fades away and you're not here"

* * *

Erik: "Let hopes pass, let dreams pass

Let them _die_!

Without you, what are they for?"

* * *

Erik&&Eleana: "I'll always feel

No more than halfway real

Till I hear you sing. . . once more!"

* * *

**So you all should know by my penname : LoveShouldDie, that I am not a huge fan of the idea of Love Never Dies. But I formed my opinion before I listened to the music in the play, which once more Andrew Lloyd Webber does not fail me with his wonders of the music of the night[: **

**The song you all just read is called : Till I Hear You Sing. It is in the play/musical sequel to Phantom of the Opera; Love Never Dies. It is sung by Ramin Karimloo. He is amazing so please look it up on youtube **

**I made it into a duet, thinking it would work better in my story better this way**

**Reviews are so highly apperciated  
**


	27. Chapter 27

"And that should do it." Charlotte said as she finished helping Eleana into the ball gown Erik left her.

After Charlotte curtsied and exited, Eleana examined the dress in the mirror before her, turning left to right, she watched the apparel sway and shimmer. The dress was red, black, and white; obviously Erik wanted her to stand out tonight, which was exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do. But she would not lie, the dress was very flattering and if Erik wanted her to wear it, then she would not let him down.

Almost forgetting that it was a masque ball, Eleana reached over onto her bed, where the box Erik had left the previous night still layed, and retrieved the mask that went with her outfit. The mask white on the right half, and solid black on the left with a red authentic rose on the side. She slid the mask onto her head, thinking of only Erik. Every waking moment of his life he hid himself from others with a white mask, scared of people's lack of acceptance. But she wondered what she would do if she would of had his fate. She wouldn't be as brave as Erik to conceal her face behind a white mask and still make contact with people that's for sure.

Eleana admired Erik's boldness and confidence. He never really let other people's opinions get to him. Except for Christine. . . .

"My, my, my. You look just magnificent." Charles said as he past the threshold and approached Eleana's side, forcing her to shake off her thoughts of Erik.

Charles had a noticeable bump on his nose from the previous night, but all today he had not brought up what happened. She assumed he had no recollection of his actions because of his tremendous consummation of liquor.

"Are you ready? Christine and Raoul just arrived and are waiting in the carriage outside."

After slipping on her shoes, Charles and Eleana exited the mansion and silently walked to the carriage. As the carriage driver held the door of the open for them, they entered.

"Bonsoir, I'm so pleased that you could join us tonight." Raoul said as he kissed the new prima donna's hand.

"It's my pleasure." Eleana said politely.

She looked at the viscountess, her hair was curly as ever, much like Eleana's at the moment, and she was wearing a pink shimmery ball gown. Christine did not make eye contact, but instead starred out the carriage window as made their way to the Masque Winter Ball.

Eleana remembered what Erik had told her that one night. How he hid for six months and made his reappearance at the Masque Ball as the Red Death. She wondered if Christine was thinking about this too or if she even wanted to attend the ball at all.

Once they reached their destination she was not surprised to see the place congested with people. Everyone was wearing their masks, but it didn't matter, it's not like she knew any of them anyways.

Fireworks were being set off left and right outside. Eleana could not stand to be in the presence of such a festive occasion when her heart ached. But she was here, against her will, and their was nothing she could do about it. Charles wrapped his hand around Eleana's and walked up the steps of the Opera House behind Raoul and Christine until he reached the entrance when he stopped to look at Eleana.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight, do not be rude to anyone, and accept anyone's request for a dance. Do you understand?"

Eleana was sick of Charles treating her like a child, but she nodded anyways.

Once they walked through the doors she was immediately astounded by all the costumes, and the load of people. Everyone was dancing, hand in hand with a partner waltzing to the tune of the music.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around -_

_there's another_

_mask behind you!_

Eleana watched as Christine and Raoul sang along happily, only looking at only one another. She envied them, they were so in love and were not ashamed of it. They could go in public, not worrying about what other people thought.

"Ms. Rochette! What a splendid occasion this is. I'm so glad you could come!" Monsieur Firmin exclaimed as he went back to dancing with Monsiuer Andre.

"No Firmin you are doing it wrong, step, step, step, _then_ twirl!" Andre said as he tried to help him learn to waltz.

Even their stupidity could not make Eleana crack a smile. She wanted to leave, she could not be here surrounded by the sea of smiles. Charles then walked Eleana over to the center of the dance floor, much to her dislike, and asked for a dance.

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_spinning reds._

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill -_

_let the spectacle_

_astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_turning heads._

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare_

_at the sea of smiles_

_around you!_

"Charles, I want to leave." She whispered into his ear as they continued twirling about.

"But why my love? The party has only just started." Charles said and began humming to the song everyone was singing.

"I just can't be here. . ." Eleana whispered.

"What's that?" Charles said obviously not catching what she said.

"Nothing." Eleana replied.

"Six more days, can you believe it? Soon you will be a star and my wife!"

A tear silently fell past her eye but was hidden because of the mask was wore. Six days and the thought of Erik and her would be nothing more than a memory. Eleana let Charles lead there dance, allowing him to treat her like his doll. . .

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around -_

_there's another_

_mask behind you. . . ._

The singing was cut off by a loud shriek from a women in the crowd. Charles had stopped dancing and jumped in front of Eleana, not really sure what was happening. Eleana looked to her left to see Raoul protecting Christine just the same but looking forward, locking his eyes on something. Eleana looked the same direction shocked to what she found.

"Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you not think that I would return?"

The Red Death was on the top of the staircase in the Opera House, proceeding down. As he reached the dance floor, he began to walk forward towards what she thought was Christine.

"Did you miss me good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?"

Everyone cleared the way for him, scared by his mask that looked like a skull and his sword attached to his hip.

He looked around for a minute, until he spotted Eleana. Charles tightened his grip around her as he walked closer towards her.

"May Red Death have this dance?" Erik asked Eleana, sticking out his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, ge- get away from her!" Charles said shakily. He was scared, Eleana could tell.

Raoul then joined Charles side, but realized he had a sword in hand as well now. Did he know something was going to happen? Or was Raoul just always one to play it safe? Eleana knew she had no choice but to dance with Erik if she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Charles_ did _tell her to not deny anyone request for a dance.

"I will dance with the Red Death." Eleana said leaving Charles side and stepping forward boldly.

The Phantom had suddenly grown very nervous. He had not seen his Angel this close in a month. . .how he missed those emerald eyes.

Eleana's steps, the only movement in the Opera House, echoed. She put her hand in Erik's black gloved one, and Erik put his hand upon her hip. He looked over at the orchestra, and nodded queuing them to start up the music once again. For the first minute or so, everyone stayed in their place as they waltz around in circles. But, slowly pair by pair, more people began to join in the dancing.

As they were dancing, not knowing what to say to one another, Eleana giggled.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked almost forgetting the whole reason why he came in the first place.

"We match." Eleana smiled. She had not smiled in forever, it felt so natural and easy around Erik that she didn't even realize she was.

She never took her eyes off his, trying to figure out if he was mad, or upset. She couldn't tell.

Needing to break the silence, Eleana asked, "Why did you have to bring back the Red Death? What anger has possessed you to do such a thing?"

Erik was not sure how to answer this. He seemed to be angry at everything.

"Why are you marrying that _man_?" Erik asked disgustedly as he saw Charles next to that _boy._

"Things are complicated now, Erik..."

"Why did you leave me _mon ange_?"

Erik's heartbroken voice tore Eleana's heart into pieces. He would never understand. She would do anything to leave Charles and return back to her true love...but that would put Eleana and Erik's lives at stake.

"It wasn't I who left you, Erik. The night you told me to leave, Charles found me somehow. He took me back to his house against my will and kept me as his prisoner there."

Not knowing what to say or do Erik let his heart speak with its own voice once again.

"Come back to me Eleana."

Eleana felt a tear escape her eyes once again tonight. He would never understand...

"Erik, I can't."

"Why?" Erik's voice was low and melancholy. He loved her so much and could not bear to loose her again.

"Erik you have to trust me."

Eleana could not allow there to be even a chance that Charles could kill Erik for real. She would rather have him leave her forever, then living with the guilt that it was her fault that Charles murdered him if he did.

"So you are just going to marry him?"

Erik stopped dancing, but did not let go of his grip on Eleana.

"You don't understand..." Eleana whispered.

"But I do! You love him!", Erik yelled causing people to stop what they were doing to see what all the commotion was.

"Erik no! But I have to marry him-"

But Erik cut her off, "Not if I can help it."

Charles began running over when he saw that the Red Death took hold of Eleana tightly. Erik swished his red cape, and with a loud crack and a cloud of smoke, The Phantom of the Opera and Eleana were no where to be found, leaving nothing behind but an engagement ring.

* * *

**iyiyi, i had difficulty writing this chapter. I'm not sure why though :/ if things seem slow I promise they are going to pick up soon. Sorry for my terrible lack of updating. I have been busy. But Exam week is over and cheerleading is about done too so I will take that as a good thing and more time for me to write.**  
**I'm seeing Beauty and the Beast Musical Thursday(; it was my first play i ever saw so I can't wait. **

**Once again I'm Sorry :/ Happy MLK day Monday to you all**

**-Maddie  
**


	28. Chapter 28

He had been called a magician, but never did Eleana think the Phantom of the Opera was capable of anything like this. Somehow the Opera Ghost managed to transport her and Erik from the _Musque Ange_ to the Opera Populaire in thin air.

_Sing_

It was strange, seeing Erik the way he was before, acting like the infamous Phantom of the Opera. He was intimidating and mind controlling. Usually Eleana would put up a fight when she was taken somewhere against her will, but the power Erik was possessing her was unexplainable.

_Sing for me. . ._

A voice kept whispering inside Eleana's head. It sounded so real, as if Erik had whispered it directly into her ear. But she knew it was not possible because he was ten feet in front of her, clasping onto her hand forcing her down a mysterious pathway in the Opera House she'd never been before.

_Sing, my angel of music!_

Eleana did not know if she should obey the voice or not, but she wanted to please the voice for some reason. She wanted to fulfill his request and before she knew lyrics of a song she had never heard before began to escape from her mouth.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind"

She looked behind her, unsure were she was exactly and wondering where the voice was coming from. But, before Eleana knew it, the voice sang back to her.

"_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind_"

_Sing_

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear"

"_It's me they hear_..."

Together then the voice and Eleana sang. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt as if she was hearing as she never heard before.

"_Your_/My spirit and my/_your_ voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/_your_ mind"

Eleana was now in a familiar boat surrounded by mist. She tried to keep herself in reality and not let the voice take control of her. She tried thinking of Erik, how she was here with him. But it was too late, the voice continued singing, forcing Eleana to loose all train of thought.

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_that man and mystery . . ._"

_Sing_

". . . were both in you . . ." Christine opened her eyes as she saw the thousands of candles that were around the mystifying lair.

"And in this labyrinth,

where night is blind,

the Phantom of the Opera

is _there_/here inside _your_/my mind . . ."

Was Eleana dreaming? Was this reality? Her mind was so bewildered by the voice that continued to persuade her to sing.

"He's there,

the Phantom of the Opera . . ."

_Sing. Sing my angel...Sing for me!_

Eleana's voice began to produced a note that felt without end. Her vocals were beyond any of her accomplishments. Never had she been able to sing so powerful before.

Once her pitch had come to a closure, Eleana opened her eyes to find Erik, still dressed as Red Death. He was standing before her, with his hand reached out to help her out of the boat.

Eleana starred at his hand, then back to his eyes, and then into the water. She was unaware of what had just happened, or how she had gotten here.

She was scared. . .scared over the power Erik truly contained. She had heard the tails of the Phantom of the Opera but never did she ever expect them to be so true. She thought it was all an exaggeration; a twisted tale.

Never being one with much patience, Erik leaned in and grabbed her wrist trying to force her out of the boat but she pulled away. He had frightened her...Erik knew it, but those were not his intentions.

"Stranger then you dreamt it, now that you have witnessed the real Phantom of the Opera, can you even dare to look? This...carcass who burns in hell but secretly dreams of beauty...secretly...secretly. Oh Eleana."

Eleana hesitantly reached out her hand, trying to remember the real Erik. The Erik she fell in love with, not the Phantom of the Opera.

Erik was relieved to see he was earning trust from Eleana once again. He grasped her hand, and carefully helped her out of the boat.

"How can I betray the man who once inspired my voice...Phantom or not, the man I fell in love with is still there."

Ignoring the past events of the Moulin Rouge, and the fact that Eleana was engaged to another man, Erik walked up to Eleana to were there was little space between them.

"Oh how I have missed you my angel."

Erik leaned in, chancing the moment, and kissed Eleana. It was the most passionate kiss Erik ever had. It was better than their first kiss, and even better than the one kiss Christine and Erik shared. His broken soul felt mended and whole once more. He loved Eleana so much.

"Je'taime, Eleana." Erik whispered as there lips separated.

The Phantom watched as Eleana did not say it back in return but simply look away.

"Erik...I'm scared." Eleana whispered starring out into the distance, no longer facing Erik.

His heart dropped, she was still scared of him... how could he blame her.

Eleana turned around to face Erik to find him looking down, heartbroken. He'd taken what she said the wrong way.

"Not of you my dear."

Erik looked up then into Eleana's emerald fearful eyes, feeling foolish.

"What is it then?"

Eleana began pacing around, taking in every inch of the lair as if it would be her last time in here.

"I'm scared of... what happens next." Eleana said now touching the fabric of the bedding.

"Mon amour, what do you mean?"

"Charles will find us. Erik...he will kill you, you don't understand the power he has. He is a mad man, and wants you dead! I couldn't live with myself if he got to you...I can't go back there..."

She sat on Erik's bed out of energy. The past month all she had done is cry, and now she was not sure if she could anymore.

"Eleana, Charles will not find you-

"Christine knows..."

Confused, the Phantom of the Opera walked over to where Eleana was sitting and knelt down, holding her hand.

"Knows what?"

Erik felt completely useless. He wanted to find some way to comfort his angel, but he could not find the words due to his confusion.

"About us. She'll tell Charles and Raoul, she is the only one that knew. They will know I'm here, she will lead them the way. Charles...he'll kill you Erik."

The old Opera Ghost got up from his position and began to pace around his lair. How could she tell Christine? He needed some answers though before he could form a plan, he needed to find away to fix this.

"Do you love him?"

Eleana looked up, appalled by his question.

"I beg your pardon?" Eleana said in disgust. Did he think this was funny?

"Do you love Charles? Because if you do, then I will let you go and this will all be over. You can have your fairytale ending and I will continue where I left off before you came into my life."

Was he going crazy? How could he possibly think leaving Erik for Charles was a fairytale ending.

"Which is where exactly?" Eleana asked rudely.

Erik was just asking himself the same thing.

"_Do you love him?"_ Erik said now loosing his temper.

"No Erik, I don't."

Erik couldn't believe her words. If she didn't love Charles, then why was this all happening? Erik did not like to be toyed with, he began to feel himself loose his temper.

"Tell me the truth!" The Phantom yelled causing a loud echo.

"I am Er-"

"Then why did you agree to marry him?"

"I didn't Erik please just give me two seconds and I will explain." Eleana pleaded.

"I saw you on the rooftop of the Musque Ange together! I saw you agree to marry him, I heard you say you loved him, the Phantom of the Opera will not be lied to!"

Eleana didn't know what to say. _The Phantom of the Opera will not be lied to..._where did her sweet Erik go?

"Who are you anymore? When did you revert back to your old ways? Erik, why are you treating me like Christine?" Eleana said truly confused.

"Because you are acting like her!"

His words were more painful than a slap to her face. She needed to give Erik an reality check.

"No, I'm not. You just refuse to believe it. As much as I hate to say it, Christine never loved you. That's the difference between me and her. I loved you from the start. I fell in love with Erik, not the Phantom of the Opera. I fell in love with a handsome, real, talented man."

"You need to explain to me then. About the rooftop, about the Musque Ange, about Christine, about the marriage, about everything." Erik said in a calmer voice.

"I don't love Charles and I never did, he is a evil demon. He found me the night you told me to leave. I was so emotionally shocked that I lost my consciousness, and he took me away. I woke up to find myself in his house, I wanted to leave and believe me I tried. But he tricked me into thinking he had you held hostage and that if I didn't do anything he said, then he would send you to your grave. So he made me go to the Musque Ange that night. And then I got your letter in the box seat and I was sure you were there to come and rescue me but you never showed yourself. On the rooftop he engaged to me, and I told him I would only agree if he let you go. I- I never wanted to marry him, he...he is just a sick man. He would get drunk and slap me in the face a lot. We went to dinner with Raoul and Christine that night, and Charles forced me to audition. I made a stupid mistake and sang one of your songs that you sung to Christine two years ago subconsciously. And the night you left me this dress, he was terribly drunk. He called me downstairs and tried to steal my virtue. I wouldn't allow it and he knew I was still in love with you. Then he told me you were dead, and I almost killed myself because I believed his lie. If you hadn't left that dress...I- I- I would of jumped off the balcony. Oh Erik... he is just...I can't go back there."

"Shhhh...you're safe, I won't allow him to take you." Erik embraced Eleana in his arms, stroking her blond hair trying to make her stop crying.

Erik felt guilty for being so absurd. This whole time Charles had been putting Eleana through hell while Erik was doing nothing but making it worse. Erik could of saved her if he would of not let his old ways over power him. Charles tried to steal her virtue for gods sake! If Erik ever encountered the bastard, he would end his days permanently.

But what was important now was keeping Eleana safe. Erik got up from Eleana's side and changed into a more suitable attire.

"I think their is still one dress left in the dresser by the bathroom, it would probably be best if you changed."

She looked up at Erik to see he had his cape and hat on signaling that they were going out.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safer." Erik replied.

Eleana did not need more of an explanation and got up from the bed to change.

Not knowing anywhere better to bring Eleana for the night, Erik hoped that his old friend Madem Giry was still awake.

* * *

**So little question for my readers...are any of you all guys? I just never really met a male that liked Phantom of the Opera or obsessed enough to go on fanfiction and read stories about POTO.**

**Just my curiosity getting the best of me haha**

**Review(:  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**A shorter chapter today, just to give you all something to read before a big turn of events. The song in the chapter today is**

**Look with your Heart - Love Never Dies**

**Enjoy...Review, maybe? hopefully? please? hehe

* * *

**

The chilly night air felt strangely refreshing to Eleana as Erik and her rode a black horse through the back of town, making their way to an unknown destination. Eleana could hear Erik humming a tune she had never heard before and made a mental note to ask about it later.

After twenty minutes of traveling, Erik brought the horse to a stop once they were in front of a quaint small house. Erik helped Eleana off of the horse and tied the reins of it to a nearby tree.

"Where are we?" Eleana whispered with a shiver.

Erik took off his cape and wrapped it around her to keep her warm.

"This is Elizabeth Giry's house. She was a close friend of mine back when my Opera House was up and running."

Eleana didn't need to here anymore and intertwined her fingers with Erik's as he led the way to the door. He knocked loudly three times and saw a dim light of a lantern being lit in the house. After a minute or so, Eleana heard a voice of a tired old women.

"Who's there?"

Erik sighed, he did not want to keep Eleana out in the freezing cold a second longer than he had to.

"Elizabeth, it's Erik."

Eleana watched as the door creaked open and Madem Giry poked her head out.

"For heavens sake, do you know what time it is?"

Erik grunted, he needed Eleana inside and safe.

"I promise I will explain but it is important, could you please let us in?" Erik pleaded.

"Us?" Madem Giry said as she opened the door wider shocked to find a shivering young women at Erik's side.

"Oh dear god you must be freezing, hurry up, get in before you let in all the cold air." Elizabeth said as her welcoming.

Madem Giry led them their way to the sitting room as she began to light a few candles. Before she could turn to ask, Erik had already started a fire. He retrieved Eleana a blanket to keep warm in and sat next to her as she starred into the fire.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth steamed up a pot of tea over the fire and poured all three of them a warm glass.

"Alright now, you have some explaning to do."

* * *

Erik explained to Madem Giry everything within an half hour. Eleana did not speak much, but instead kept her eyes locked onto the dancing fire while letting Erik do all the talking.

"You mean to tell me, this girl here is the one who saved you from that freak show?"

"Yes." Erik said turning to smile at Eleana.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to come to." Erik said once their was nothing more to discuss.

"Well I can let Eleana have Meg's old room for now and you can sleep on the couch." Madem Giry said as to make sure their would be no shenanigans under her roof.

"Thankyou Elizabeth. You have truly been a wonderful friend for me over the years."

Madem Giry smiled and patted Erik's shoulder before exiting back to her bedroom.

"Now, you and I have both had a long day, I would think it was best you'd get some rest."

Eleana agreed and Erik escorted her to Meg's old bedroom. The room was full of childhood dolls, and dance shoes. She felt like she was back at her mom's house in her childhood bedroom.

"Goodnight, _mon amour_, sleep well."

She didn't expect Erik to leave Eleana all alone so fast. She couldn't just let him go not knowing what they were to do tomorrow or if he was even staying with her.

"Wait, Erik?"

Erik was now just about to close the door when he opened it back up to see what was wrong.

"Yes my angel?"

Eleana twirled her fingers into the fabric of the bed, nervous to ask him what was on her mind.

"Could you stay with me...until I fall asleep?"

Erik smiled, did she even have to ask?

"Of course I can." Erik said and watched as she produced the first heartwarming smile he'd seen since they were last together.

He walked over to Eleana, and sat down next to her. He missed her so much over the month that being so close to her felt more like a dream than anything.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up in the morning?" Eleana asked when she already knew the answer was no.

"Yes my love, don't think for a second that I won't be here protecting you. I couldn't bear to loose you again."

Eleana smiled at this, she was glad to hear he missed her.

"What happens from here?" Eleana asked out loud by accident more to herself than Erik.

Erik produced a loud tired sigh, "I can not remember something before it happens. Once daylight comes, we will discuss what to do next. But my love you need your rest. I will be here all night."

Eleana could not go to bed yet, she needed to stall. Then she remembered a question she wanted to ask him.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"One more, and then you need to go to sleep." Erik chuckled.

"What was that song you were humming earlier?"

Erik was surprised that she had heard him on their way here.

"Just a song I like to sing or hum when I'm in doubt, when I'm not sure what is going to happen next."

Eleana loved how beautiful of a soul Erik had...she had missed him so much over the month.

"Could you sing it for me?"

Erik laughed, "That's two questions, but whatever makes you fall asleep sooner, of course my angel."

"_Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised_

_Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized_

_So look with your heart, and not with your eyes_

_The heart understands, the heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart, the heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful, not at the start_

_So open your arms, and close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right_

_Learn from someone who knows, make sure you don't forget_

_Love you misunderstand is love that you'll regret._

_But open your arms, and close your eyes tight_

_Look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right."_


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, with this girl I mean?" Madam Giry asked her friend of many years.

Madam Giry and Erik were sitting in the living room, discussing important matters while Eleana was still fast asleep.

"Things are different this time, Elizabeth. I love her, not for her voice, but for her. I have changed, and you can hold Eleana accountable for that." Erik said convincingly.

Elizabeth smiled at her dear friend. She had noticed the changes in him, for one he was smiling again, more than ever. He was always humming a tune and his personal hygiene was under control. Erik was sober and didn't morn about Christine any longer.

"To be young and in love..." Madam Giry shook her head.

"I promise we will be out of your hair as soon as Eleana wakes up." The Phantom announced.

"Have you already come up with a plan on what to do?"

Erik shook his head while keeping his chin rested on his fist. He didn't have a plan, but he knew what needed to be done first to get things straight.

"I don't have a plan formed just yet, but I need to talk to Christine before anything else." He said hoping Elizabeth would not cause too much of a fuss.

Madam Giry hesitated before replying to Erik. She knew how profoundly Christine had effected him...talking to her would just make Erik loose his temper or worse, he would forget about the girl he claimed to be in love with and revert back into the Phantom of the Opera.

"Erik, I don't think that would be such a good idea..." Madam Giry said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." He snapped.

Madam Giry walked over to Erik and whacked him on the side of his face where it was not masked.

"Don't you get smart with me, remember who you are talking to." Madam Giry said motherly.

Erik felt ashamed of himself, and knew he deserved it. It was hard for Erik to phase back from the Phantom of the Opera to himself, especially with all the stress building up inside him.

"Please forgive me, I just...I don't know what else to do." Erik said helplessly.

The old women patted Erik's back. He seemed to be loosing all hope, lost in this big wide world.

"Look in your heart, my dear friend, it will tell you what to do."

The Phantom nodded in response, and waited for her to exit the room to drop his head down into his hands. Confronting Christine would be difficult...he had no idea how she would take it seeing him again. Or how Eleana would like the idea of him seeing Christine once more.

Erik felt a warm hand rub his back; he looked up relieved to see Eleana was in his presence. She was attired in a light blue dress that fell to her ankles and covered three quarters of her arms, obviously one of Megs old dresses, but it looked breath taking as ever to the Phantom on her.

"Good morning, mon ange." Erik said reaching out to her other hand and kissing it lightly.

Eleana sat down on Erik's lap, and he pulled her close, cradling her in his arms. She looked into his grey blue eyes to find him upset about something.

"Is everything okay?" Eleana asked softly while putting her hand on the unmasked half of his face.

Erik nodded his head and began to stare out into no where. He could not trick her that easily, Eleana knew something was troubling him.

"Tell me what is troubling you, don't shut me out Erik."

The old Opera Ghost sighed as he broke off his long stare and returned his eyes to hers.

"I have a plan, and I'm afraid my dear, you are not going to like it."

Eleana looked at him confused at first, but when she discovered he was not going to go on, she tried to make him continue.

"Try me." Eleana giggled.

Erik only shook his head, "What day did you say rehearsals start for you at the Musque Ange?"

Eleana's mind had forgotten completely about her rehearsals, not that they were at much importance anymore.

"Today, right now actually."

"Good, then we still have time." Erik said as he lifted Eleana off his lap and retrieved her cloak from the coat rack by the door.

"Erik, are you crazy? We can't go there, not when we don't know where Charles-"

Erik put his index finger on her lip to give him a moment to explain.

"My love, I have this all figured out, Charles will not be able to get you, not if I can help it."

And with saying that, Erik pulled her in for a kiss, reassuring her everything was okay.

* * *

They took Erik's black horse, galloping at full speed, to arrive at the Music's Angel. It took an half hour, and for those long thirty minutes Eleana pondered what on earth Erik had planned. Did he know Christine was going to be their? Should she tell him?

The Phantom took the back way of town to get to the Opera House. As the reached the back of the building, he hopped off the horse and then helped Eleana after. Hand in hand with Eleana, Erik walked the horse over to a post nearby and secured the reins around it.

Always finding a way in to places he needed to be, Erik effortlessy broke into the back door using a trick or two of his and sneaked into the building.

"Humphh..." Erik said he entered the building.

"What?" Eleana whispered.

"The building...I would of expected more from my former student who performed at my Opera House.

He was not very impressed with the building, it was in no comparisons to his. The colors were off, the interior was lacking eye pealing attention, and it was so very small.

Erik lingered in the shadows with one hand in Eleana's, feeling strangely at home.

"How can you see where your going?" Eleana said blinded in the darkness.

Erik only laughed, "Years and years of practice."

As they reached backstage of the Opera House, they could hear the voices of the managers rambling on.

* * *

"We are ruined, Andre, ruined!" Monsieur Firmin whinnied.

"We need a replacement for the prima donna by next week our else we will have to refund a full house." Andre whinnied along with him.

The two managers paced the floor completely out of ideas. Christine stood with her husband, her head resting on his shoulder and Charles stood off in the distance.

"That's out of the question, we can not afford to refund every seat." Raoul said shaking his head. He looked down at his beautiful wife, wondering if maybe she could replace Eleana, just for one night...

"Little lotte, do you think you could perform Eleana's role since we have no whereabouts on her after the Phan-"

"You mean,_ Monster_" Charles sneered. He was now fully informed on everything about the Phantom of the Opera, but not about Eleana and Erik's relationship, that Christine kept to herself.

"-tom kidnapped her?" Raoul finished, ignoring Charles comment, remembering when he was in Charles position.

"Raoul you know I can't in the condition I am in. But also may I ask you, why are you not doing anything about this? Why haven't you tried to look for Eleana?"

Christine said to Charles, knowing that if the situation were flipped, Raoul would come after herself in a heartbeat.

"Well you saw them disappear into thin air, how am I supposed to know where to look?" Charles said to Christine.

"Where he held me captive would be for starters. Down in the labyrinth of the old Opera Populaire, I don't think it was burned down with the rest of the Populiare."

"And what in hell makes you think I know where that is?" Charles said disgustingly to Christine.

"Hey! I will not have you talking to my wife like that." Raoul outburst protectively.

"Raoul, why don't you and Charles go and look for Eleana there. Poor girl must be going out of her mind right now." Christine said as she remembered the feeling when the Phantom sang to her how she didn't know if she was alive or dead.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Raoul asked to his wife.

"Of course, and remember; keep your hand-"

"To the level of your eyes, how could I forget?" Raoul laughed, and leaned in for a kiss from his pregnant wife.

"You two keep safe," Raoul said addressed to Christine and the baby, "If I am not back by nightfall, send the police."

"Don't try anything reckless, Raoul, remember it's not me he has kidnapped."

"I will my love, Je'taime." the viscount kissed her forehead, and exited the Opera House with Charles.

Eleana and Erik stayed quiet, until they Firmin and Andre announced they had to go, leaving Christine all alone.

Erik told Eleana to stay where she was, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before silently making his way up to the backstage stairway leading to a box seat. He found his way to Box Seat five, as he saw Christine on the stage, starring out into the seats.

He wondered what was going on in her mind, and how he was going to approach her.

"Who knows when love begins?"

Christine asked out loud to no one but herself.

"Who know what makes it start?"

Eleana sat backstage, wondering if Christine was talking the Erik.

"One day it's simply their, a life inside your heart."

No longer capable of not knowing what was going on, Eleana disobeyed Erik's orders, and as quietly as possible made her way up the backstage staircase to a the box seat directly from the one Erik occupied.

"It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control. Try to deny it and try to protest"

Christine looked up into box seat out of habit, scared to say the next line, but remembered her old teacher was not their watching her.

"But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed."

Eleana watched as the young viscountess looked up into the box seat, and wondered if Christine knew Erik was their.

_"Love never dies, love never falters_

_Once it has spoken, love is yours_

_Love never fails, love never alters_

_Hearts may get broken, love endures_

_Hearts may get broken, love endures"_

Erik closed his eyes as his former student sang such a beautiful song he had never heard before. He was sure it was one she'd written herself.

"And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone. That love takes on a life much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair. And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear. Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain." Christine looked back at the box seat, having a strange feeling she was being watched. And spoke the next line quieter than the rest.

"And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain."

Eleana loved how Christine sang with so much emotion, she seemed so heartbroken and in love at the same time.

"Once it has spoken, love is yours

Love never dies, love never alters

Hearts may get broken, love endures

Hearts may get broken..."

Christine looked back at the box seat, but this time to her utmost surprise she saw a white mask. She knew who it was...her mind did not decive her. It was the Phantom of the Opera, it was her Angel whom she was singing about. She felt a cold chill go down her spine, a familiar sensation she got anytime she was in the presence of the mastermind. Christine took a step forward, wanting the Phantom to hear her sing like never before.

_"Love never dies, love will continue_

_Love keeps on beating, when you're gone_

_Love never dies, once it is in you_

_Life may be fleeting, love lives on_

_Life may be fleeting_

_Love lives on!"_

A light clap echoed throughout the Opera House as her triumphant performance for two had come to a closure. Christine returned her gaze to the box seat, locking her eyes on the white mask.

"Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me my angel." Christine whispered as remembered the night those exact words escaped her mouth.

"Ah, Christine..." Erik whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey soo I'm going to start a new story soon[; actually I will have the first chapter up tomorrow or next monday lol . It's going to be great. Warning my readers that I have about I think 6-8 more chapters left on this story :'( . Review guysss! **

***Ideas on how you want the story to go on from here are apperciated*****  
**

* * *

The joy and warmth in Christine's eyes was unmistakable as she heard her old teacher sigh her name in the Opera House. Even fifty feet above where Christine was, Eleana could see the owner of the Opera House's face light up in glee.

"Here you are before me, watching me sing from above as the Angel of Music...just as two years past...it's like nothings changed." Christine said, starring at her teacher remembering that a lot in fact had changed. Christine was going to be a mother for one, and the young girl taking her spotlight was now the Phantom's new obsession.

"Your talent to sing, Christine may I say is better than ever."

"I learned from the best." the young women said, giving the Opera Ghost a shy smile.

The Phantom and Christine starred at each other for some time, both unsure what to say or what was supposed to happen next. Were the two distant souls destined to be with one another once again? Were they to act like_ that _night had never happened and restore the beauty and compassion they had for one anothers talent to sing to the heavens? Erik's mind was blank, to no avail he tried to think of something else instead of the women on the stage below him. Thinking of Eleana did not work either, he would picture Eleana in his mind and her features would turn into Christine's. Flashbacks of precious moments the sorphano singer and the Phantom of the Opera once shared began to race within his mind, reminding him how true and dearly Christine really meant to him.

"Come down, and let us talk to one another properly." Christine gestured.

Erik jumped off the box seat onto the stage with much ease. Once his feet were planted firmly on the stage, he walked closer to Christine, growing more nervous by the step.

Silently, the Opera Ghost observed his once past love's features. Her hair was pulled up, giving her a more mature persona . Her porcelain skin seemed to be a shade whiter than normal, something that often happened when she was in the presence of her Angel. The viscountess's eyes were the same chocolate brown shade, but looked tired...tired and unhappy. Did she regret the life she chose? She looked so happy with Raoul before she knew of Erik was inside her Opera House.

Christine gave Erik, the only thing that remained unchanged, a heartwarming smile when Erik sighed at the sight of his former student. The smile which used to make the Phantom's heart beat, his spirit soar, and make Erik believe their was hope for him in this world.

"Angel, what has possessed you to come here before me today? Two years went by and not once did I hear off your name nor did you show of any sign of existence. I thought that my Angel of Music was gone forever."

The Phantom took a step closer to Christine, not knowing where to start.

"Christine, I came to you today to ask of you something." Erik said, remembering why he came here in the first place.

The women pondered about his choice of words. She recalled that night he sang to her in his Don Juan Triumphant before she unmasked him: _'Christine...that's all I ask of you...'_

Was the Opera Ghost here to reclaim their love? Would she be able to be with the man she should of chosen _that _night? Christine waited for the Phantom to go on before assuming any farther.

"Christine...I love-

"I love you my Angel." Christine admitted.

"-Eleana..." Erik finished his sentence and gave Christine a look of confusion, unsure if his mind was making this up, "You...what?"

"Angel, the minute I left your lair that night, I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was ignorant, and only thinking of myself... never once stopping to think how badly me leaving would hurt you. Raoul loved me, that is for sure, but what I failed to realize was that I did not feel the same way. The love I felt for you was...like nothing I have never felt towards someone else before. I miss you my Angel, and my heart longs to be with you once again."

Overwhelmed by her words, Erik backed up a few steps, trying to decipher her words piece by piece.

"I loved you Christine." The Opera Ghost said now remembering how foolish the viper had been. She only pulled on his heartstrings by her talent to sing, not for the person she was...unlike Eleana.

"But not anymore..." The viscountess whispered, not wanting to believe the Phantom moved on, and she had not.

"Christine, you were everything for me. I worshiped you, my life revolved around you instead of my music; a rare circumstance," Christine could feel the 'but' coming, "but, things have changed, you are a married women now and my heart belongs to someone else."

Erik waited for the women to process this in her head as she kept her eyes locked onto his, shaking her head with with tear filled eyes.

"That women has stolen my spotlight from me and now you. What can she possibly have that I don't? Is it her looks? Her voice? She doesn't love you Angel, at least not like I do."

"That's right Mademoiselle, she does not love me at all like you do. She loves me for who I am Christine, much unlike you. She loves the man under the mask...you love the Angel of Music when I am no more than the Angel of Darkness. I gave you so many chances to be mine Christine when I believed that you were the only soul out their to make me feel wanted, and you denied each one of them."

"Angel you're confused...you love me I know you do, you just need to hear me sing and it will remind you."

The women was in pure denial, not believing that the man that would once do anything for her to be his, was moved on.

Erik shook his head, not knowing how to get this through her head in the kindest way. But, the Phantom knew if the women began to sing she would put Erik in a trance, much like he did to her when he first brought Christine to his lair.

"Christine, singing will not help anything."

"_Past the thought of "if" or "when"_

_no use resisting abandon thought and let the dream descend _

_What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks it's door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_?"

"Christine please-" the old Opera Ghost tried to plead her to stop.

Hearing Christine sing the Phantom's lines in his own Don Juan Triumphant was hard to resist. The song was meant to be seductive...Christine knew it would be a soft spot to him. Erik tried to keep his mind off the women's rich and heavenly voice...resisting to not sing along with her again was a struggle as well. The women began to close in on Erik, each step getting closer and closer to him.

"_Past the point of no return _

_the final threshold_

_what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? _

_Beyond the point of no return_."

"This is unnecessary, stop-" Erik was once again caught off by the women's singing.

"_In sleep you sang to me..._

_In dreams you came_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_and do I dream again, for now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind..."_

The hypnotizing tone in the women's voice forced Erik to forget everything, and only see his once love. Erik saw Christine begin to lean in, standing on her tippie toes, for a kiss. The Phantom tried to move, he tried to muster all power inside him to scream 'stop', but the women began to produce a series of high notes like he did in the gondola to his lair, hitting each one better than the last. How could he escape...the voice was so rich and mind-boggling.

Before Erik knew it...the viscountess was kissing her Angel passionately, and little did he realize he was kissing back. Her singing had come to an end, and the Phantom seized this opportunity to pull away.

"STOP! Christine are you mad! How dare you try and seduce me! Why Christine! Why?" Erik took heavy breaths with fury, trying to calm himself before doing anything irrational.

Christine's eyes watered up with tears as Erik turned away from her, putting his hand out to make sure she didn't come near to see the old Opera Ghost cry in confusion.

"I didn't...I thought Angel-"

"Erik...my name is Erik. Do not call me your Angel, I am no Angel of yours...not anymore."

Once he pulled himself together, the Opera Ghost turned around to find a tear trickling down Christine's porcelain cheek, starring at Erik heartbroken as ever.

"Erik, I thought you would still love me after all this time..."

"You thought wrong."

"I don't understand." Christine said shaking her head in utter confusion.

"You once told me Christine, that god gave you courage to show me that I am not alone. And with the kiss you gave me that night, my first kiss or embrace with anyone, you proved to me that it was possible for someone to love me. Even though I wanted it more than anything for you to be the women to love me, I knew you weren't. My heart belongs to someone else now, and so does yours Christine."

The women nodded in agreement as she began to see things more clearly. She had been foolish...always wanting what she can't have. With the baby on the way she could not leave Raoul, her true love.

"Eleana...I she the one?"

Erik nodded and looked up to lay eyes on his true angel in the box seat above, to find no one there.

"Eleana?" Erik whispered.

"What is it?" Christine said as she observed the Phantom's worried looks.

"Eleana she's gone. She was right there waiting for me. Eleana!"

Erik looked all around the Opera and back stage for her. The Opera Ghost worried...did Charles return and steal his angel once more? Growing more anxious now, the Phantom screamed her name.

"Eleana!"

There was no response after the last echo of the Phantom's angel filled the Opera House.

* * *

**Confused to as what you should do know because of the big cliff hanger? I have an idea how aboutt...**

**REVIEW ! hehe love you all reviews make my day so please do so[:  
**


End file.
